Liens de sang
by Ephemeris
Summary: Alors que la fin de la guerre avait séparé Heero et Duo, le conflit avec Mariemeia les fait se retrouver. Evidemment, ils ne peuvent se passer l’un de l’autre, mais plusieurs années après, un incident vient perturber leur bonheur. Yaoi 1x2x1
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimers : Toujours pas à moi, y'a rien à faire, j'y arrive pas… Mais quand je gagne au loto, je me les achète ! Mais faudrait peut-être commencer par jouer pour gagner, ça aide… Mémo à moi-même : penser à jouer au loto !

Titre : Liens de sang

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Alors que la fin de la guerre avait séparé Heero et Duo, le conflit avec Mariemeia les fait se retrouver. Evidemment, ils ne peuvent se passer l'un de l'autre, mais plusieurs années après, un incident vient perturber leur bonheur.

Couples : 1x2x1, 2xH

Genre : J'ai bien peur d'avoir déjà exploité ce thème, mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop redondant…

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi ! Cette histoire commence entre la guerre et l'affaire Mariemeia. J'ai changé la façon dont les pilotes sont entrés dans ce deuxième conflit en occultant le fait qu'ils avaient décidé de détruire les Gundams en les envoyant vers le soleil.

* * *

Liens de sang

_Chapitre 1_

* * *

Les combats avaient cessé en cette fin d'année 195 après colonisation. Treize Kushrenada et son organisation étaient tombés et la paix pouvait reprendre place sur terre et dans les colonies. Pour son implication, Relena Darlian fut nommée vice-ministre des affaires étrangères, poste important qui lui permettrait de continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé pendant la guerre.

Une organisation de prévention fut créée pour aider au maintien de la paix et, justement, à la prévention de la guerre : les Preventers. En toute logique, les cinq garçons qui avaient joué le plus grand rôle dans le retour de la paix auraient dû faire partie de cette organisation, mais aucun ne donna de réponse positive à cette proposition, chacun voulant commencer une nouvelle vie.

Selon toute logique, Quatre Winner était reparti sur sa colonie d'origine pour voir s'il pouvait reprendre les affaires de son père. Selon toute logique, Trowa Barton était retourné dans le cirque qui lui avait servi de couverture et où il s'était lié d'amitié avec cette jeune acrobate qu'il aimait comme sa sœur. Selon toute logique, Chang Wufei était parti seul, voulant se retrouver un peu, faire le point sur lui-même et trouver comment orienter sa nouvelle vie.

Selon toute logique, Heero Yuy n'était pas resté avec Relena Darlian, cette jeune fille qui l'avait idéalisé, qui avait fait de lui une personne qui n'existait pas, aveuglée par l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Et, selon toute logique, Duo Maxwell était parti avec le sourire, tenant par la main Hilde Shbeicker qu'il avait rencontré par hasard et avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié.

Les cinq garçons s'étaient donc séparés et se préparaient à recommencer tout à zéro, mais un an plus tard, ils allaient se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans un combat similaire à ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu et où leurs Gundams allaient devoir intervenir une dernière fois, enfin, ils l'espéraient.

* * *

Heero entra dans le bureau de Lady Une qui avait réussi à le joindre après maintes difficultés. L'arrivée du jeune homme fit pousser à la femme un soupir de soulagement.

« Vous voilà enfin Yuy ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ? Vous aviez l'air plutôt nerveuse au téléphone et je constate que votre état n'a pas beaucoup changé. »

Lady Une sourit à ces observations dignes du pilote de Gundam qu'il était. Mais l'heure était grave et elle devait en informer le garçon.

« La vice-ministre Darlian a été kidnappée. »

Heero fixa un moment Lady Une à l'entente de cette terrible nouvelle. Elle continua.

« Nous ne savons pas par qui ni les motifs d'un tel acte. Nous n'avons reçu aucune demande de rançon ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour le moment. Mais je soupçonne que pour s'attaquer à une personnalité comme Mademoiselle Darlian, il s'agit sûrement d'un conflit politique. »

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

Le sourire de Lady Une se fit plus franc à cette question. Ainsi, il acceptait de les aider dans cette affaire.

« Il serait grandement apprécié que vous et vos anciens compagnons acceptiez de reprendre les armes, les Gundams si cela est nécessaire, pour régler ce problème. Avez-vous un moyen de les contacter et de leur exposer les faits ? »

Heero acquiesça.

« Ce sera fait. Je vous contacterai lorsque nous serons prêts. »

Sur ce, Heero sortit du bureau en réfléchissant aux endroits où il allait devoir chercher ses anciens camarades. Il savait que Trowa était retourné au cirque et que Quatre résidait sur L4, mais pour Wufei et Duo, il allait devoir un peu plus chercher.

Il commença tout d'abord par les deux dont il connaissait la situation et fit ensuite des recherches sur les deux autres. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put trouver ce qu'était devenu Wufei, mais il trouva facilement l'adresse de Duo qui s'était installé sur la colonie X-354-821 (1).

Pour prévenir Duo, il fit le voyage jusqu'à cette colonie et arriva un soir, alors que les lumières du satellite donnaient la même impression que l'éclairage des grandes villes terrestres une fois la nuit tombée. En sonnant à la porte, il ne sut pourquoi, mais il se sentit un peu oppressé et avait un poids sur l'estomac.

Ce fut Hilde qui lui ouvrit la porte. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, elle afficha un air de grande surprise.

« Ca alors ! Si je m'attendais à te voir ! Mais entre, ne reste pas là. »

« Comment vas-tu Hilde ? »

« Je vais bien, merci. J'aime beaucoup ma nouvelle vie, ce monde en paix me plaît énormément. »

Heero eut un sourire triste en entendant ces paroles. Cette paix était peut-être menacée à l'heure qu'il était, mais il allait tout faire pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas sous le poids d'un autre conflit.

« Duo ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, » dit alors Hilde après que Heero ait pris place dans un fauteuil. « On travaille tous les deux dans une ferraillerie, mais il avait quelque chose à finir ce soir donc il est resté. Mais il devrait bientôt arriver. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Donc, en attendant Duo, Heero discuta avec Hilde un petit moment sans évoquer les raisons de sa visite si soudaine. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes au jeune homme pour arriver, toujours dans sa combinaison bleue de travail, le visage noir de cambouis.

« Mon amour, je suis rentré ! » lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Hilde poussa un soupir amusé à cette exclamation et l'interpella du salon pour qu'il vienne les rejoindre.

« Arrête de dire de telles bêtises et ramène-toi ! Tu as de la visite. »

Du salon, Hilde et Heero entendirent Duo bougonner alors qu'il se défaisait de ses chaussures qui firent chacune un bruit sourd en s'écrasant sur le sol.

« Des bêtises… Et si ça m'amuse de jouer le rôle du mari qui rentre à la maison après une dure journée de travail, tu pourrais rentrer dans mon jeu de temps en temps, ça serait marrant. »

Ce fut alors qu'il arriva dans le salon où il croisa le regard de Heero. La surprise fut la première impression qu'il ressentit à cette vision, suivie d'une certaine inquiétude qu'il tenta de ne pas laisser paraître.

« Heero, si je m'attendais ! Que fais-tu donc ici ? »

« Relena a été enlevée. »

Duo afficha un sourire un peu triste à cette réponse.

« Alors, j'imagine que nous allons reprendre les commandes de nos Gundams… »

Ce fut ainsi que quatre des pilotes de Gundams se mirent en mouvement avec l'aide des Preventers pour retrouver Relena qui se trouva avoir été enlevée par Mariemeia Kushrenada, la fille de Treize. La pauvre enfant avait été manipulée par Dekim Barton qui cherchait à atteindre le pouvoir, mais l'intervention des pilotes et de Relena avait fait ouvrir les yeux à l'enfant et tout s'était finalement bien terminé.

Pendant le conflit, les quatre pilotes avaient retrouvé Wufei, plus confus que jamais, recherchant toujours la justice, mais qui avait fini par se ranger du côté de ses anciens camarades, leur prêtant main forte pour mettre fin au combat.

Ainsi, à la veille de Noël de l'an 196 d'après la colonisation, tout conflit cessa et les cinq pilotes se retrouvèrent de nouveau réunis avec leurs Gundams. Cette fois-ci, ils devaient les détruire, ce qu'ils firent.

Ce fut alors qu'ils se dirent au revoir dans l'idée qu'ils ne se reverraient plus jamais. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu décider de rester en contact, se donner rendez-vous tous les ans au même endroit et à la même date, mais ils ne s'étaient connus que par la guerre, ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble en temps de paix.

Quatre fut le premier à partir. Emotif, il n'osa pas rester plus longtemps de peur que ses émotions ne prennent le dessus sur lui et lui fassent montrer ses faiblesse. Le second fut Wufei, plus que mal à l'aise dans cette situation. Il était déchiré entre l'envie de remercier ceux qui étaient devenus ses amis pour ce qu'ils lui avaient apporté et sa fierté qui lui disait de s'en aller au plus vite.

Finalement, il afficha un petit sourire en regardant les trois autres pilotes dans les yeux puis tourna les talons, les mains dans les poches. Trowa partit ensuite, le visage neutre, mais les yeux pétillants. Les deux autres, en le regardant, pouvaient dire qu'il avait été heureux de les revoir et qu'il partait le cœur léger.

Il ne restait plus que Heero et Duo qui, au lieu de se dire au revoir, se regardaient intensément dans les yeux. Le fait de s'être revus, d'avoir de nouveau partagé le frisson de la mort à bord de leurs Gundams les avaient bouleversés à un point qu'ils n'auraient pas cru possible. Heero voulut dire quelque chose, mais, en regardant derrière Duo, il aperçut Hilde, venue à la rencontre du garçon.

« On t'attend je crois, » dit-il doucement, montrant à Duo ce qu'il y avait derrière lui du menton.

Le garçon se retourna et vit Hilde qui lui fit un petit signe de main. Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers Heero. D'un geste un peu hésitant, il lui tendit une main que Heero saisit doucement.

« Eh bien, je crois que nos chemins se séparent ici et maintenant Heero. J'ai été ravi de te revoir. »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Duo avait déjà lâché sa main et s'était mis en marche vers Hilde. Il ne put bouger. Alors qu'il aurait voulu lui courir après, lui demander de ne pas partir, de rester avec lui, la vue de la jeune fille, là, attendant Duo avec ce sourire si attendrissant, lui bloquait tout mouvement. Il ne put s'empêcher de les observer, attendant qu'ils partent.

Lorsque Duo arriva au niveau de Hilde, son premier réflexe fut de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle l'en empêcha d'un signe de la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Duo ? »

Ce dernier sembla surpris, mais ne réussit pas à répondre avant que Hilde ne continue, le regard bien ancré dans les yeux de son vis à vis.

« Pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir rester avec moi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas comme tu sembles le croire Duo et je refuse que tu passes à côté de ce que tu veux vraiment à cause de moi. »

« Ce que je veux vraiment ? » interrogea le garçon, confus par les paroles de la jeune fille.

« Ce que tu veux est derrière toi et moi, je ne peux pas le remplacer. J'ai bien vu comment tu le regardes et je n'en suis pas fâchée. Je comprends, alors retourne-toi et pars avec lui. »

« Mais Hilde, je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule. »

Cette dernière afficha un doux sourire et posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme.

« Je serais heureuse si je te sais heureux. Alors sois heureux, tu le mérites. »

Duo acquiesça en souriant. Puis, il se détourna de la jeune fille en la remerciant et courut vers Heero qui, ne les ayant pas lâché des yeux, fut très surpris de voir le garçon revenir vers lui à cet instant. Sans qu'il n'ait pu vraiment s'en rendre compte, Duo se retrouva tout proche de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant contre lui.

« Je t'aime Heero. »

Ces quelques mots semblèrent ôter un poids énorme à Heero qui rendit son étreinte à Duo en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de ce dernier. Au loin, Hilde recula de quelques pas avant de se retourner, murmurant pour elle-même, les larmes aux yeux :

« Heero Yuy, je te le confie. Rends-le heureux, moi je n'en suis pas capable. »

Ce fut ainsi que Hilde Schbeicker disparut de la vie de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell. Ces derniers, s'étant rendus compte qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre, avaient décidé de s'installer sur la colonie L2, lieu de naissance supposé de Duo où le garçon avait toujours voulu retourner.

Là, Heero s'était fait engager comme réparateur de matériel informatique, ce qui lui permettait de travailler chez lui, idéal pour le garçon asocial qu'il était. Duo, lui, avait trouvé une place dans une ferraillerie non loin de leur appartement. Ce métier lui plaisait, il lui rappelait les moments qu'il avait passé à réparer ou améliorer les fonctions du Deathscythe.

Les deux jeunes hommes écoulaient des jours heureux sur cette colonie qui reprenait vie petit à petit. Des associations humanitaires avaient pris en charge un grand nombre d'enfants que la guerre avait laissés orphelins et tous les travailleurs s'appliquaient à faire renaître la ville artificielle et ses environs.

Duo était heureux de ce qui l'entourait. Cette colonie, malgré tous les mauvais souvenirs qui y étaient attachés, avait été tout de même la grande scène de son enfance qu'il avait passée avec des gens formidables et qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Bien qu'il n'en ait que vaguement parlé à Heero, ce dernier avait compris l'importance de ce lieu pour Duo et avait accepté sans problème de s'y installer.

De toute façon, il ne restait à Heero de son enfance que le souvenir d'un homme qui l'avait fait voyager un peu partout et qui lui avait enseigné la majeure partie de son savoir actuel. Cet homme n'étant plus de ce monde, il importait peu au garçon l'endroit où il allait vivre, tant qu'il était avec Duo, cela lui convenait.

Oubliés de tous, Heero et Duo virent passer les années tranquillement, l'un partant travailler le matin alors que l'autre restait travailler à la maison, attendant le retour du premier le soir. Une sorte de routine s'était installée entre eux, routine qui les apaisait après ces temps de guerre où ils avaient eu à changer de cachette sans arrêt. Ils avaient enfin trouvé une stabilité et cela les rendait très heureux.

Mais cette stabilité fut perturbée un soir de pluie, alors que Heero attendait le retour de son amant, inquiet de ne pas le voir arriver. La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes, créant d'énormes flaques d'eau sur les trottoirs. Heero guettait par la fenêtre l'arrivée de Duo en regardant le ciel.

« Ils exagèrent tout de même. Je comprends bien qu'ils aient besoin de faire tomber un peu de pluie à cause des terrains qui ont été séchés par les projecteurs qui nous servent de soleil, mais ils n'ont pas besoin d'y aller si fort. » (2)

De plus, il était tard, les lampes solaires étaient éteintes depuis quelques minutes déjà et les nuages artificiels empêchaient la lumière des étoiles d'arriver jusqu'aux habitants. Heero attendait, inquiet de ne pas voir revenir Duo. Mais, en regardant par la fenêtre, il vit soudainement une ombre passer rapidement, tenant un journal sur sa tête.

« Duo… » murmura Heero en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte de leur appartement pour ouvrir à son amant qui, bien entendu, n'avait pas de parapluie et qui devait être trempé jusqu'aux os. Ce dernier, ayant vu la porte s'ouvrir avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, s'engouffra dans l'appartement, heureux d'échapper enfin à la pluie. Mais une fois la porte refermée et le journal tombé par terre, le sourire de Duo fut accueilli par un visage sévère.

« Ne fais pas cette tête Heero, je savais pas qu'il allait pleuvoir aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que j'avais pas de parapluie. »

« Ca fait au moins deux heures qu'on dirait que des seaux d'eau tombent sur la colonie, ne me dis pas qu'il n'y avait pas de parapluie ou de manteau adapté à la ferraillerie, je te crois pas. »

Duo s'approcha un peu de Heero, un air taquin sur le visage.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Tu veux pas que je tombe malade, c'est ça ? »

« J'ai pas trop envie, effectivement. Tu râles trop quand tu es malade, c'est pas drôle. Allez, va te sécher qu'on se mette à table. »

Duo sourit encore plus franchement et s'approcha un peu plus de Heero pour l'embrasser tendrement, du bout de ses lèvres refroidies par la pluie et, après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Heero le suivit du regard et partit vers la cuisine pour mettre le four en marche.

Mais à peine avait-il atteint l'appareil que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Tout d'abord surpris, il revint sur ses pas et posa la main sur la poignée. A cet instant, il eut un mauvais pressentiment, mais il ouvrit tout de même.

Ce qu'il trouva de l'autre côté de la porte le surprit grandement. Il avait devant lui une jeune fille à qui il ne donnait pas plus de quinze ans, trempée jusqu'aux os, avec de longs cheveux noirs qui lui encadraient le visage et des yeux qui reflétaient une certaine colère.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit Heero, l'expression de cette jeune fille changea un peu, semblant plus perplexe qu'en colère. Heero aussi était perplexe, il n'osait rien dire et ressentait quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre derrière lui et Duo arriva près de lui.

« Qui est-ce, mon amour ? »

Heere tourna légèrement la tête pour le voir et remarqua qu'il était toujours en tenue de travail, une serviette sur la tête, en train de se sécher les cheveux. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui sembla revenir à la réalité et, les regardant tous deux, elle demanda, sur un ton agressif :

« Lequel d'entre vous s'appelle Duo ? »

Les deux hommes la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds, surpris d'une telle question alors qu'elle-même ne s'était pas présentée, mais elle n'avait pas la patience d'attendre qu'ils répondent. En les observant, elle remarqua sur l'homme qui était arrivé en second un nom brodé sur sa combinaison de travail, le nom qu'elle cherchait : Duo.

Brusquement, elle s'avança vers ce dernier et, arrivée à son niveau, elle se mit à le frapper de ses poings avec rage. Elle frappait de toutes ses forces et Duo, stupéfait qu'il était, n'arrivait pas à bouger pour l'arrêter, pour l'empêcher de le frapper. Mais elle se mit à crier et cela permit au garçon de se sortir de sa léthargie. Elle disait :

« Salaud ! Pourquoi tu es parti ? Pourquoi tu l'as abandonnée ? »

Ne comprenant rien de ce qu'il se passait, Heero n'arrivait pas à bouger et ne pouvait que regarder, ahuri et paralysé. Duo, en entendant les paroles de la jeune fille, reprit son sérieux et arriva à l'immobiliser en lui saisissant les poignets.

« Mais de qui tu parles enfin ? Qui es-tu ? »

Sur le coup, la jeune fille s'arrêta de bouger et fixa Duo qui, visiblement, ne comprenait rien. Une lueur de rage passa alors dans ses yeux et elle se défit de la poigne du garçon d'un mouvement sec, reculant d'un pas.

« Je parle de la femme que tu as lâchement abandonnée avec un enfant à élever seule, je te parle de ma mère qui n'a jamais cessé de penser à toi, ma mère qui est morte en prononçant ton nom ! »

Elle ne put en dire plus, elle tomba à genoux et éclata en sanglots.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Comme Heero, cette colonie ne me dit rien du tout. Je ne sais pas si elle existe, j'avais juste besoin d'un nom alors j'ai mis un peu n'importe quoi comme chiffres…

(2) Selon ma logique, vous me direz si elle est erronée, sur les colonies, il n'y a pas de raison de pleuvoir puisque c'est comme un vaisseau aménagé avec de la lumière qui fait penser au soleil. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà vu pleuvoir sur une colonie dans l'anime, mais je prends pour acquis que c'est possible et que justement, ceux qui gèrent le climat de la colonie font pleuvoir de temps en temps pour éviter la sécheresse…

Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà partie avec une autre histoire mettant en scène un enfant qui a grandi. Je ne cherche pas à être redondante, je sais que j'ai déjà exploité ce thème et pas qu'une fois, mais cette histoire met en scène une autre situation et vous pourriez être surpris. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura mis en appétit et que la suite vous plaira.

-Ephemeris-


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimers : Toujours pas à moi, y'a rien à faire, j'y arrive pas… Mais quand je gagne au loto, je me les achète ! Mais faudrait peut-être commencer par jouer pour gagner, ça aide… Mémo à moi-même : penser à jouer au loto !

Titre : Liens de sang

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Alors que la fin de la guerre avait séparé Heero et Duo, le conflit avec Mariemeia les fait se retrouver. Evidemment, ils ne peuvent se passer l'un de l'autre, mais plusieurs années après, un incident vient perturber leur bonheur.

Couples : 1x2x1, 2xH

Genre : J'ai bien peur d'avoir déjà exploité ce thème, mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop redondant…

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi ! Cette histoire commence entre la guerre et l'affaire Mariemeia. J'ai changé la façon dont les pilotes sont entrés dans ce deuxième conflit en occultant le fait qu'ils avaient décidé de détruire les Gundams en les envoyant vers le soleil.

* * *

Liens de sang

_Chapitre 2_

* * *

Duo regardait fixement la jeune fille agenouillée devant lui en pleurs. Il semblait ne pas avoir compris ce qu'elle venait de dire, ce que cela voulait dire. Mais, d'un autre côté, la situation était tellement étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement et il restait dans un état de surprise duquel il ne pouvait sortir.

Suite aux paroles de la jeune fille, Heero était resté paralysé un moment également, perplexe, mais il finit par se ressaisir et s'approcha d'elle doucement, se saisissant de la serviette que Duo avait autour des épaules, ce qui ne fit pas revenir le garçon à la réalité. Heero s'agenouilla alors auprès de la jeune fille et lui mit la main sur l'épaule. A ce simple contact, elle se jeta dans ses bras, ses larmes encore plus douloureuses.

Du mieux qu'il le put, il tenta de la réconforter et la fit se relever pour l'emmener au salon. Il lui enleva sa veste trempée et la fit asseoir sur le canapé à côté de lui tout en lui séchant les cheveux. Il sentait une immense douleur en cette jeune fille et il aurait tout fait pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

« Calme-toi, tout va bien, » lui dit-il gentiment, sur un ton très doux avant de se retourner vers Duo. « Va me chercher un verre d'eau s'il te plaît. »

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il ne se retourna même pas vers son amant. Heero haussa alors un peu le ton.

« Duo, s'il te plaît. »

Cette fois-ci, l'interpellé tourna vivement la tête vers Heero et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas peu assuré. Il revint presque tout de suite avec le verre d'eau et le tendit à Heero. Ce dernier fit relever la tête à la jeune fille et l'intima à boire le contenu du verre, ce qu'elle fit sans un mot.

En voyant Heero porter tant d'attention à cette jeune fille qui avait débarqué chez eux tel un ouragan, Duo sentit un peu de colère monter en lui. Il se planta devant le canapé, à tout juste un mètre d'eux et dit :

« Bon, maintenant que tu es un peu calmée et que tu sembles plus apte à discuter, tu vas me dire qui tu es et pour quelles raisons tu te permets de me crier dessus comme tu l'as fait alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas. »

« Duo… » tenta Heero pour calmer ce dernier.

« Attends Heero, je veux une réponse. C'est quoi cette histoire d'abandon ? J'y comprends rien du tout ! »

La jeune fille regardait fixement le sol, ne se sentant pas la force de relever les yeux et d'affronter ceux qui la fixaient.

« Calme-toi s'il te plaît, » intervint à nouveau Heero. « Elle ne va pas bien, tu ne le vois donc pas ? Si j'ai bien compris, elle a perdu sa mère. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour se défouler sur des inconnus ! » s'exclama Duo, hors de lui.

« Tu n'es pas un inconnu, » dit alors la jeune fille. « Je te connais sans que tu le saches. C'est toi qui ne me connais pas, mais c'est entièrement de ta faute. »

Duo soupira d'exaspération en entendant cela. Depuis qu'elle était entrée chez eux, elle n'avait cessé de l'accuser de choses qui la concernaient elle. Pourquoi un tel acharnement sur sa personne ? Elle continua.

« Ma mère m'a toujours parlé de toi. Je n'ai pas vécu un jour avec elle sans qu'elle ne prononce ton prénom au moins une fois. Duo par ci, Duo par là… Elle te trouvait si merveilleux que j'avais presque envie de t'aimer moi aussi, mais je n'ai pas pu. Tu as détruit la vie de ma mère et maintenant, elle n'est plus là. »

La colère qui avait pris place dans les yeux de Duo se trouva remplacée par une certaine perplexité. Tout ceci lui paraissait très intriguant et il se posait beaucoup de questions sur les propos que tenait cette fille.

« Tu dis que ta mère m'a connu ? »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

« Mais, je ne vois pas du tout… Aucune femme de mon entourage n'est morte récemment. C'est une vieille connaissance ? »

Quelque chose sembla changer dans l'atmosphère de la pièce et la jeune fille releva les yeux d'un coup, des yeux brûlant de haine.

« Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tu ne comprends pas que lorsque je te parle de ma mère, je parle de la femme que tu as mise enceinte avant de l'abandonner ? Tu ne comprends pas que tu es mon père ? »

Duo resta perplexe pendant un moment, essayant de réaliser le rôle qu'il avait eu dans la conception de cette enfant, mais il ne voyait rien, il ne trouvait rien dans sa mémoire qui pouvait justifier de tels propos. Désemparé, il écarta les bras en signe d'impuissance et s'écria :

« Mais qui ? Je n'ai jamais couché avec une femme de toute ma vie, comment j'aurai pu en mettre une enceinte ? »

Mais à peine venait-il de prononcer ces mots qu'un souvenir lui revint et il porta sa main devant sa bouche pour tenter de se ressaisir tant la chose lui paraissait terrible.

« Duo, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda Heero, ayant perçu son trouble.

Le jeune homme regarda son amant avec de grands yeux effrayés et lui répondit d'une voix paniquée.

« Heero, j'ai… Une fois, j'ai couché avec Hilde quand on vivait ensemble… »

A ce nom, la jeune fille, qui était appuyée sur Heero, frissonna. Ce dernier plongea les yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille et lui demanda :

« Quel est ton nom de famille ? Comment s'appelait ta mère ?

« Schbeiker. Elle s'appelait Hilde Schbeiker… »

Duo était atterré. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le dépassait complètement et il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Heero, s'adressant toujours à la jeune fille, continua.

« Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Elle but une gorgée d'eau et répondit doucement :

« Hélène. »

Duo frissonna à son tour, reculant d'un pas.

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama-t-il en allant s'asseoir, ses jambes ne le portant plus tant la situation prenait une tournure étrange. « Elle n'avait pas le droit… »

Heero comprit la réaction de Duo et voulut lui demander de penser à autre chose pour le moment, mais la jeune fille s'emporta et se leva brusquement en le fusillant du regard.

« C'est une critique envers ma mère que tu viens de faire ? Tu n'aimes pas ce prénom peut-être ? Tu dis qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, mais tu n'es pas en mesure de dire qui est en droit de faire les choses. Si tu as des droits, tu as aussi des devoirs que tu n'as pas remplis, alors je t'interdis de critiquer ma mère ! »

« Je n'ai aucun devoir à remplir vis-à-vis de toi d'abord, je ne te connais pas et tu ne me connais pas. »

« Normal, puisque tu as quitté Maman avant ma naissance. J'ai honte que tu sois mon père. »

« Ca suffit maintenant ! » s'écria Heero qui trouvait que la conversation s'enlignait dans une très mauvaise direction. « Duo, s'il te plaît, arrête de crier comme ça. Et toi, Hélène… »

« Pitié Heero, ne prononce pas ce nom devant moi, je t'en prie. »

Ces mots avaient été dits avec tant de douleur que même Hélène en fut touchée. Elle ne connaissait rien de cet homme qui se trouvait être son père, elle ne connaissait pas non plus la signification de son prénom, mais bien qu'elle en voulait énormément à cet homme, elle ne fut plus en mesure de rajouter quoi que ce soit en le voyant dans un tel état.

« Je… C'est trop pour moi. Je ne peux pas supporter ça, » ajouta-t-il.

Sur ces mots, Duo se leva brusquement et sortit de l'appartement sans se retourner. Heero tenta de l'appeler, mais cela ne le fit pas s'arrêter. Il resta donc seul dans le salon avec Hélène qui était plus surprise encore que lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. S'il n'est pas revenu d'ici une heure, j'irais le chercher. »

« Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter pour lui. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. »

« Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses, la méchanceté ne te mènera nulle part et ne fera que blesser les gens autour de toi. »

Hélène n'osa rien ajouter. Elle reconnaissait que certains de ces propos avaient été très durs et peut-être un peu injustes, mais elle en voulait trop à Duo pour ce qu'elle avait vécu et ce que sa mère avait dû endurer alors que son père n'était pas là. Heero se leva et reprit la place qu'il avait occupé quelques instants plus tôt, lorsqu'il attendait que Duo rentre du travail, près de la fenêtre.

« Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? » demanda-t-il à Hélène sans la regarder. « Comme ta mère n'est plus là, j'imagine que tu n'as plus personne pour s'occuper de toi. »

« J'ai besoin de personne. Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi-même. »

Heero se retourna doucement et lui montra un visage froid, d'une froideur qui fit presque peur à Hélène.

« Quel âge as-tu ? Et n'essaie pas de mentir, je le saurai immédiatement. »

Elle tenta de soutenir le regard de Heero, mais il était trop pénétrant, trop dur, et elle dut baisser la tête pour y échapper et pour pouvoir répondre.

« 15 ans, » dit-elle avec une toute petite voix.

« C'est ce que je me disais. Tu es donc mineure. Est-ce qu'il y aurait quelqu'un qui pourrait te prendre en charge ? Un membre de ta famille… »

« Je n'avais que ma mère. Ses parents sont mort bien avant ma naissance et il n'y a personne qui reste de son côté. Mon seul parent qui est encore en vie, c'est… C'est lui. »

Heero ferma un moment les yeux, puis, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et dit, sur un ton encore plus glacial :

« C'est pour ça que tu es venue ? Tu veux que Duo te reconnaisse et s'occupe de toi ? »

Hélène, en entendant ces mots, s'emporta.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je voulais juste lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, maintenant que Maman n'est plus là pour chanter ses louanges. »

Heero parut surpris par ces paroles, il ne s'était en aucun cas attendu à une telle réponse de la part d'Hélène. Il décelait une profonde colère en elle envers Duo et il avait bien peur que cela affecte ce dernier. Il regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre et s'aperçut que l'averse avait cessé.

« Il ne pleut plus, » dit-il à voix haute sans regarder la jeune fille.

Il scruta quelques secondes la rue calme avant de se diriger vers l'entrée et de prendre son manteau.

« Viens, » ajouta-t-il sur un ton un peu autoritaire.

Hélène se leva et le suivit, mais ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« On va où ? »

« On va le chercher. »

Elle n'osa plus rien dire. Heero était devenu si froid depuis que Duo était parti qu'elle n'osait plus se mettre en colère. Elle le suivit donc docilement, prenant au passage une veste sèche que Heero lui tendit, se demandant s'il avait une idée exacte de l'endroit où Duo se trouvait ou bien s'ils allaient seulement errer dans les rues en espérant tomber sur le jeune homme.

En voyant de quel pas marchait Heero, Hélène comprit que le jeune homme allait vers un point précis, un endroit qu'il connaissait. Bien qu'elle aurait pu s'inquiéter, elle se disait que si Duo, depuis qu'il avait quitté sa mère, vivait avec cet homme, ce dernier devait le connaître mieux que quiconque et savait l'endroit où il se trouvait à cet instant.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée car, au tournant d'une rue, ils se retrouvèrent sur une place entourée de quelques bâtiments et d'un terrain vague devant lequel était agenouillé Duo, trempé, les cheveux collés au visage et les yeux dans le vide. Heero et Hélène s'approchèrent de lui et entendirent qu'il marmonnait des morceaux de phrase entrecoupés de spasmes. Hélène s'approcha un peu plus pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

« Ils sont morts… Tous morts… Je suis maudit… Je les ai tués… Père Maxwell, Sœur Hélène… Non, Sœur Hélène, ne mourez pas, s'il vous plaît… »

La jeune fille fut stupéfaite d'entendant son prénom prononcé par Duo de cette façon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que son prénom venait de cette femme qui avait dû mourir devant Duo. Ce dernier était sous le choc et n'avait pas remarqué leur présence. Heero se pencha alors vers son amant et lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Duo eut un sursaut, mais ne détourna pas le regard du terrain vague. A cette vue, il sembla revenir à la réalité.

« Hilde est morte… Hilde est morte alors que je n'avais rien compris… »

Et il éclata en sanglots. Ses émotions avaient été si fortes, si intenses, que Hélène en était essoufflées et elle tomba à genoux, ses jambes ne la portant plus. Sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, des larmes silencieuses qui reflétaient toute la douleur de se rendre compte que son père n'était peut-être pas celui qu'elle avait cru jusque-là.

En voyant son amant en pleurs, Heero le prit dans ses bras, tentant de l'apaiser un peu, puis le fit se relever doucement. Duo se laissa faire, se calmant petit à petit sans pour autant arriver à contenir ses larmes. Une fois debout et capable de se soutenir seul, Heero s'approcha d'Hélène et fit de même avec elle.

« Allez, on rentre. Tu risques d'attraper froid si tu restes comme ça, » termina-t-il en s'adressant à Duo.

* * *

Duo et Hélène étaient assis sur le canapé, côte à côte, mais ne parlaient pas. Ils regardaient tous deux fixement la table basse vide devant eux, absents. Chacun était choqué des révélations qu'ils avaient eues et s'en remettaient difficilement.

Heero, quant à lui, avait compris bien vite que parler à Duo alors qu'il était dans cet état ne servirait à rien et il avait bien vu qu'Hélène était pareille. Il s'était donc retiré dans la cuisine pour réfléchir à la situation. Les choses n'étaient pas très claires et il sentait une grande tension entre son amant et sa fille.

La seule pensée que Duo avait une fille troublait Heero. Bien qu'il comprenait les circonstances qui avaient mené à cette situation, la chose provoquait en lui une drôle de sensation. Il ne se sentait pas trahi, mais il avait tout de même mal. Il s'était vite rendu compte, par le passé, que Hilde était folle de Duo, qu'elle aurait tout fait pour lui. D'ailleurs, elle était même passée très près de la mort pour lui rapporter les plans du Libra, pendant la guerre.

« Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit alors ? » murmura-t-il à haute voix, comme si la jeune femme était avec lui. « Pourquoi tu nous as tenus à l'écart ? Tu n'avais pas à endurer tout ça seule. »

Le jeune homme était perdu. Que faire ? Hélène ne semblait pas vouloir vraiment connaître son père, elle était seulement venue pour lui faire tous les reproches qu'elle avait accumulé contre lui et partir recommencer une nouvelle vie. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser s'en aller ainsi, sans aucune ressource.

Heero se leva, prit dans un placard un paquet de cacahuètes qu'il versa dans un bol et prit le chemin du salon, résolu. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, il ne fut pas étonné que Duo et Hélène n'aient pas bougé. Comme pour les tester et ainsi, avoir confirmation que ce qu'il allait faire avait un sens, il posa le bol sur la table basse devant eux.

« Servez-vous, » lança-t-il pour les faire réagir.

Et, comme il le pensait, Duo et Hélène, parfaitement synchrones, se redressèrent et étirèrent le bras pour prendre quelques cacahuètes. Mais, lorsque leurs mains se rencontrèrent, ils sursautèrent, se souvenant de la présence de l'autre, et reprirent leur position d'origine, croisant en plus les bras et détournant la tête.

« J'en étais sûr, » murmura Heero.

Une fois sa résolution devenue inébranlable, il s'assit à son tour en face des deux autres et les regarda fixement. Duo et Hélène avaient suivi ses mouvements et l'observaient du coin de l'œil, se demandant ce à quoi le jeune homme pensait.

« J'ai réfléchi à cette situation. Etant donné que Hélène est ta fille, Duo, et qu'en plus, elle est mineure, on ne peut pas la laisser partir comme ça sans qu'elle ait de quoi subvenir à ses besoins. Puisque Hilde est morte et qu'elle n'est donc plus en mesure de prendre soin d'elle, ce ne serait pas respecter sa mémoire que d'abandonner sa fille à son triste sort. »

« Bien sûr, » dit doucement Duo, comprenant tout ceci très bien.

« J'ai donc pris la décision que, comme tu es son père et qu'elle est mineure, c'est à toi de l'élever et qu'elle vivra ici avec nous à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

Deux paires d'yeux dévisagèrent Heero à en sortir de leurs orbites, puis se croisèrent avant de se détourner, un sentiment de crainte bien visible dans chacune d'elles.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Un deuxième chapitre pour introduire Hélène. Pas original le prénom, je sais, mais ce n'est pas qu'un manque d'inspiration de ma part, c'est vraiment pour l'histoire, même si ça doit être la troisième fille qui s'appelle comme ça dans mes histoires, fille de Duo ou de Heero… J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite. Merci de me lire et à bientôt.

-Ephemeris-


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimers: Toujours pas à moi, y'a rien à faire, j'y arrive pas… Mais quand je gagne au loto, je me les achète! Mais faudrait peut-être commencer par jouer pour gagner, ça aide… Mémo à moi-même: penser à jouer au loto!

Titre: Liens de sang

Auteur: Ephemeris

Résumé: Alors que la fin de la guerre avait séparé Heero et Duo, le conflit avec Mariemeia les fait se retrouver. Evidemment, ils ne peuvent se passer l'un de l'autre, mais plusieurs années après, un incident vient perturber leur bonheur.

Couples: 1x2x1, 2xH

Genre: J'ai bien peur d'avoir déjà exploité ce thème, mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop redondant…

Rating: T

Warnings: Yaoi! Cette histoire commence entre la guerre et l'affaire Mariemeia. J'ai changé la façon dont les pilotes sont entrés dans ce deuxième conflit en occultant le fait qu'ils avaient décidé de détruire les Gundams en les envoyant vers le soleil.

* * *

Liens de sang

_Chapitre 3_

**Le texte en italique indique qu'il s'agit d'un flashback…**

* * *

_La petite fille s'amusait dans le sable du terrain de jeux avec beaucoup de joie. Sa mère la regardait avec tendresse, assise sur un banc à deux mètres derrière elle, tenant à la main un livre qu'elle ne lisait pas vraiment. _

_Souvent, elle se laissait surprendre par la vitesse à laquelle le temps passait. Sa fille grandissait à une allure qu'elle avait du mal à suivre et il lui semblait que l'époque où elle vivait encore avec celui qu'elle aimait n'était pas si éloignée que cela. Mais Hélène avait déjà quatre années complètes derrière elle. _

_La petite regardait de loin d'autres enfants jouer, mais elle ne voulait pas les rejoindre pour le moment, elle ne faisait que les observer. L'un d'entre eux, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, releva la tête un instant et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage à l'approche d'un homme vers qui il courut. _

_«Papa!» s'écria-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de l'homme. _

_Hélène était perplexe. Sans lâcher des yeux la voiture qu'elle faisait rouler sur le sable, elle demanda: _

_«Dis Maman, est-ce que tout le monde a un papa et une maman?»_

_«Bien sûr ma chérie, tout le monde a des parents.»_

_«Moi aussi, j'ai un papa?»_

_Hilde prit une profonde respiration, elle n'aimait pas penser à cela, mais elle répondit tout de même._

_«Oui, toi aussi, tu as un papa.»_

_Hélène se retourna alors vivement, fixant un regard empreint de curiosité sur sa mère._

_«Alors, il est où Papa?»_

_Hilde sentit un petit sourire pointer au coin de ses lèvres._

_«Il est avec Heero Yuy.»_

_La petite fille sembla réfléchir un moment, regardant à nouveau le père du garçon qui était arrivé, puis se retourna vers sa mère. _

_«Et il est où Heero Yuy?»_

_Hilde eut un serrement au niveau de la poitrine. Elle aurait tant aimé le savoir, elle aurait tant aimé qu'il soit avec elle._

_«Je ne sais pas mon cœur, je ne sais pas.»_

Hélène avait les deux yeux fixés sur Heero, plus qu'étonnée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Au début, la surprise avait pris le contrôle de son corps, l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ainsi.

«Il est hors de question que je reste avec vous, avec lui. Je repars immédiatement.»

Elle se leva et prit la direction de la sortie, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que Heero ne la laisserait pas partir aussi facilement. Elle ne connaissait pas Heero Yuy. Ce dernier, lorsque Hélène arriva à son niveau, lui saisit le bras pour la retenir.

«Non, j'ai dit que tu resterais, alors tu vas rester.»

«Tu n'as pas le droit de me forcer à rester ici. Je fais ce que je veux.»

«Justement, tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux. Tu es mineure et la seule famille qui te reste, c'est nous, si tu me permets de me considérer comme faisant partie de ta famille.»

Sur le coup, Hélène fut choquée par ces paroles. Comment cet homme qui, visiblement, était la raison pour laquelle son père n'était pas resté avec sa mère, se permettait-il de s'inclure dans sa famille alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas?

«Heero,» intervint alors Duo, toujours un peu choqué. «Tu penses vraiment que c'est ce qu'il faut faire?»

Sous le regard d'Hélène qui s'était retournée au son de la voix de son père, ce dernier releva des yeux soucieux vers son amant qui lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête affirmatif. Après ce signe, Duo sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de se lever et de revenir vers Hélène dont le bras était toujours prisonnier de la main de Heero.

Duo tendit la main vers elle, mais Hélène perçut de l'hésitation dans son geste. Il finit par lui prendre le bras au-dessus de l'endroit où la tenait Heero et la tira vers le canapé. Heero lâcha sa poigne juste au moment où la main de Duo tenait bien le bras de sa fille, détail que remarqua Hélène. Elle avait l'impression que tout ce qu'ils faisaient était synchronisé, comme en parfaite harmonie. Cette découverte la troubla et elle se laissa tirer par Duo.

«Oui, c'est mieux que tu restes ici. Je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser seule et sans ressources dehors. Le monde est cruel, tu sais.»

«Je le sais sans doute plus que toi,» cracha-t-elle en se dégageant fermement pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. «Et ne parle pas de droits, tu me dégoûtes.»

Duo la fixa un moment, puis se tourna avec de grands yeux ronds vers Heero qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Hélène, du coin de l'œil, suivit ses réactions et alors qu'elle s'attendait à entendre les paroles outrées de son père par rapport à ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle fut surprise de le voir simplement détourner le regard de son amant et de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du canapé avant de s'adresser à elle sans la regarder.

«Dis, tu veux bien me parler de Hilde?»

Hélène sentit une vague de colère monter en elle, mais toute animosité disparut de son corps lorsqu'elle croisa le regard peiné de son père qui avait relevé la tête vers elle.

«S'il te plaît.»

A l'évocation sérieuse et concernée de sa mère par son père, la jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais elle ravala sa tristesse et reprit contenance pour demander:

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?»

Ce fut au tour de Duo d'être troublé, ce qu'il voulait dire lui semblant tellement absurde.

«Je… Tu as dit qu'elle était morte, mais… Comment c'est possible?»

Ces paroles firent apparaître dans l'esprit de la jeune fille des images que Hélène aurait préféré avoir enterré pour toujours. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues et elle baissa la tête.

«Elle n'aurait pas dû mourir, elle n'aurait jamais dû mourir. Elle disait qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi, qu'elle ne m'abandonnerait pas. Mais en fait, elle m'avait déjà abandonné…»

Duo fronça les sourcils.

«Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?»

«La vérité!» s'écria Hélène. «C'est vrai qu'elle n'aurait pas dû mourir, mais personne n'est à l'abris d'un chauffard qui a trop bu et qui prend sa voiture. Mais même avant cet accident, elle m'avait déjà abandonné sans me l'avoir dit. Elle ne pensait qu'à toi en fait. Et même au moment de mourir, c'est à toi et pas à moi qu'elle pensait.»

_«Maman, dépêche-toi! On va arriver en retard!»_

_«Attends une minute, j'ai oublié de prendre quelque chose, je retourne à l'épicerie.»_

_«On reviendra demain, là, on a plus le temps.»_

_Mais Hilde n'écoutait déjà plus sa fille. Elle avait fait demi-tour, mais alors qu'elle s'engageait sur le passage piéton, une voiture déboula à une vitesse fulgurante. En entendant le bruit infernal que produisait cette voiture qui fonçait droit dans la direction de sa mère, Hélène prit peur et suivit Hilde qui était déjà au milieu de la rue. _

_«Maman! Attention!»_

_Mais c'était trop tard, l'homme au volant percuta de plein fouet la jeune femme qui fut propulsée à quelques mètres et qui retomba lourdement sur le sol. La voiture s'était immobilisée, créant une panique générale dans la rue et Hélène se précipita sur sa mère qui n'avait pas bougé depuis sa chute. _

_«Maman! Maman, tu m'entends! Dis-moi quelque chose!»_

_Hilde ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et regarda sa fille en souriant. _

_«Bien que tu ne lui ressembles pas franchement, tu as quand même des expressions proches des siennes. J'aurai tant aimé le revoir avant de…»_

_Hélène ne disait rien, ne voulant pas comprendre, ne voulant pas accepter ce qui était en train de se produire, ce qu'elle allait perdre d'un instant à l'autre. Les yeux de sa mère se fermèrent et une larme s'en échappa avant qu'elle ne les ouvre de nouveau en regardant le ciel. _

_«Duo…»_

_Puis plus rien. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux perdus dans le ciel et la poitrine qui n'était plus soulevée par l'air qui, normalement, entrait et sortait de ses poumons, Hilde s'était éteinte sous le regard de sa fille qui la fixait avec de grands yeux, choquée. _

Duo avait écouté le récit d'une oreille attentive, choqué lui aussi par une fin aussi triste. Au fur et à mesure qu'Hélène racontait ce qui s'était passé, elle avait pu le voir courber de plus en plus le dos et rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules.

Heero s'était rapproché de lui en le voyant réagir ainsi et lui avait posé la main sur l'épaule pour tenter de lui redonner courage. Mais Duo était atterré, cela se voyait et Hélène elle-même en était touchée.

«Alors… Alors elle m'aimait comme ça et elle ne m'a jamais oublié… Quelle idiote…»

En prononçant ces derniers mots qui choquèrent Hélène, il baissa la tête et se cacha les yeux d'une main pour tenter de contenir ses émotions.

«Elle aurait dû me le dire au lieu de me laisser partir. Je ne comprends pas.»

Il releva les yeux et regarda Heero.

«Les derniers mots qu'elle m'a dits étaient «Sois heureux, tu le mérites.» Est-ce qu'elle savait déjà à ce moment-là qu'elle était enceinte?»

«Je crois que même si elle l'avait su, elle n'aurait rien dit.»

Hélène fut intriguée par une telle réflexion et regarda Heero avec un air curieux.

«Mais pourquoi?»

Heero tourna la tête vers la jeune fille avant de lui répondre.

«Parce qu'elle savait qu'on ne pouvait pas vivre séparément, Duo et moi. Elle le savait. C'est sans doute pourça qu'elle t'a quitté Duo,» termina-t-il en regardant le jeune homme tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Cette phrase fit un choc à Hélène qui s'exclama :

«Quoi! C'est ma mère qui t'a quitté?»

Duo posa un regard froid sur sa fille qui en eut un frisson et répondit:

«Je ne suis pas le salaud que tu as imaginé.»

Puis, il se leva et partit vers la chambre où il s'enferma. Il avait besoin d'être seul, de s'isoler un peu. Heero resta donc dans le salon avec Hélène qui revenait petit à petit de sa surprise.

«C'est pas possible. Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça?»

«Parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait son bonheur.»

La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en entendant cela.

«Elle voulait son bonheur au détriment du sien? Elle préférait vivre dans le passé plutôt que d'aller de l'avant?»

Heero la fixa un moment, essayant de comprendre ses angoisses. Connaissant un peu Hilde et sa façon de penser qui, en fin de compte, étaient assez semblables à celle de Duo, il arriva à une conclusion qui lui sembla plutôt acceptable.

«Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte lorsqu'elle a dit à Duo de partir. A ce moment-là, elle a occulté le fait qu'elle allait se sentir seule et qu'il allait lui manquer atrocement. Mais lorsqu'elle a su que tu allais naître, ça a dû la soulager profondément.»

Hélène tourna des yeux humides vers Heero et demanda:

«Tu crois?»

Heero hocha la tête.

«Et je ne crois pas que c'était parce que tu lui rappelais Duo. Il y avait sûrement un peu de ça, mais elle a dû t'être reconnaissante d'avoir été là pour elle,» ajouta-t-il.

Puis, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre où était parti Duo.

«Tu m'excuses un moment.»

Hélène ne dit rien et ne bougea pas, regardant Heero entrer dans la pièce qui n'était visiblement pas éclairée. En effet, Duo s'était réfugié dans le noir et le silence pour faire le vide. Ce qui se passait dans son esprit était trop violent et trop soudain pour qu'il reste calme face à tout cela.

Il était assis sur le lit, le dos courbé, la tête basse. Heero vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sans le toucher et attendit qu'il se décide à parler. La tête toujours baissée, la voix de Duo s'éleva doucement, dans un murmure.

«Avoir des enfants, je n'y ai jamais pensé. Ca ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit en fait. Quand j'étais petit, je ne me voyais pas d'avenir. Je me disais que j'allais finir tout seul étant donné que tous ceux qui étaient dans mon entourage finissaient par mourir. Et puis, je me suis engagé dans cette guerre et on s'est tous rencontrés. Là, j'ai commencé à voir les choses sous un autre angle.»

Duo releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Heero qui écoutait attentivement. Il continua.

«Quand je pensais à mon avenir, je ne voyais que toi. Et même maintenant qu'on vit ensemble depuis plus de quinze ans, j'ai toujours cette grande image de toi devant les yeux. Et le fait de devoir me détourner de ton image me fait horriblement peur.»

Heero fut touché des paroles de Duo. Doucement, il prit une des mains de son amant dans la sienne et la serra tendrement.

«Mais tu n'es pas obligé de détourner les yeux. Tu n'as qu'à superposer la petite image qui vient d'arriver sur la mienne. Comme ça, tu pourras regarder ta fille sans me perdre de vue.»

Duo sembla réfléchir un moment après que Heero ait prononcé ces mots, puis il sourit, sourire honnête et presque heureux qui avait disparu depuis l'apparition soudaine d'Hélène.

«Tu as raison Heero, je peux parfaitement m'occuper d'elle tout en pensant à toi. Je vais faire des efforts pour essayer de mieux la connaître et créer des liens.»

«J'en suis heureux. Viens, elle nous attend dans le salon.»

Ils se levèrent et retournèrent dans la pièce principale que Hélène, en l'absence des deux hommes, avait commencé à explorer. De ce qu'elle avait pu en voir, l'appartement dans lequel son père vivait était assez sobre. Le salon ne comportait pas beaucoup de meubles, rien qu'une table basse, un canapé, un fauteuil en face de celui-ci et un buffet à côté de la fenêtre.

C'était ce buffet qui avait retenu son attention en premier. Elle s'était levée et s'était plantée devant le meuble, regardant les quelques objets qui y étaient disposés. A sa droite trônait un compotier dans lequel avaient été déposées quelques pommes. Instinctivement, elle en prit une qu'elle porta à sa bouche sans pour autant la croquer.

A côté du compotier se tenait une petite boîte en bois qui contenait des chocolats variés. Ayant elle-même une faiblesse pour le chocolat, elle se sentit sourire à cette vision. Puis, son regard migra vers le coin du buffet qui était du côté de la fenêtre et elle s'arrêta sur une photo où elle reconnut parfaitement les deux personnes qui y étaient représentées.

Ces deux personnes arrivèrent alors dans le salon et l'observèrent un moment avant de s'approcher et de découvrir ce qu'elle regardait si passionnément.

«Elle date un peu cette photo,» dit doucement Duo. «Si je me rappelle bien, ça devait être juste après la proclamation de la paix. Après Mariemeia.»

Heero acquiesça, Hélène ne se retourna pas, continuant de fixer la photo. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, perplexes. Heero prit la parole à son tour.

«Je me rappelle qu'il faisait très beau sur terre ce jour-là. Ca nous avait fait du bien de voir un si beau soleil après un si long séjour dans l'espace.»

«Mais tu me fais beaucoup rire sur cette photo. Avec ton regard détourné comme ça, j'ai trop l'impression que tu vérifies que Relena n'est pas dans les parages.»

«Tais-toi, imbécile. Je déteste me faire prendre en photo.»

En effet, la photo représentait Heero et Duo, ce dernier tenant le premier par les épaules et tentant de lui faire regarder l'objectif, mission dont il n'avait pas pu s'acquitter, le photographe ayant perdu patience face à l'obstination de Heero à ne pas le regarder. Hélène regardait toujours fixement la photo et leva une main pour toucher le visage de son père représenté. Ce fut alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

«La guerre, l'espace, Mariemeia, Relena… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression quand vous parlez que vous avez connus la guerre plus que n'importe qui?»

Elle tourna la tête vers eux, les regardant de façon perplexe.

«Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous avez joué un rôle dans cette guerre que je n'ai pas connue?»

Mais avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu répondre, Hélène avait déjà retourné la tête vers le meuble.

«Est-ce que je pourrais voir des photos de vousdeux? Des photos de la guerre si vous avez, ou de juste après?»

Duo et Heero se regardèrent un moment, puis ce dernier s'approcha du buffet et ouvrit une des portes du bas pour en sortir un album de photos.

«Va t'asseoir,» dit-il à la jeune fille en faisant un signe de tête à Duo de faire de même.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois assis sur le canapé, Hélène entre les deux hommes. Heero avait posé l'album sur les genoux de la jeune fille qui l'ouvrit lentement, comme si elle allait découvrir un trésor. Duo commenta les photos qui apparaissaient au fur et à mesure.

«Ouf, ça fait un bail qu'on a pas ouvert ce truc! Je ne me rappelle même plus ce qu'on a mis dedans… Enfin, alors ça, comme tu peux le voir, c'est Heero et moi juste après la fin de la guerre. On était vachement jeune, on devait avoir ton âge. Ce qu'on a pu changer en quinze ans tout de même. Remarque, avec la façon que tu avais de te fringuer Heero, c'est pas plus mal comme ça. C'est J qui d'habillait ou quoi?»

«Duo, épargne-moi tes commentaires sur mes vêtements je te prie.»

«Oui chéri, excuse-moi,» répondit Duo, faussement énervé de se faire réprimander par son amant. «Ah, celle-là, c'est une photo où on était tous les cinq, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et nous deux. Tu vois, pendant la guerre, on travaillait tous ensemble. Au début, on voulait pas trop, mais on n'a pas eu le choix et finalement, on s'entendait plutôt bien.»

«Et vous avez gardé contact?» demanda Hélène qui s'intéressait beaucoup à ce que son père lui racontait.

«Au début oui, mais étant donné qu'après, on s'est séparé pour se reconstruire une vie, on a fini par se perdre un peu de vue. On reçoit encore parfois des nouvelles des autres, mais c'est assez rare.»

Hélène acquiesça et tourna la page. Duo poussa alors un cri qui fit sursauter les deux autres.

«Heero, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur?»

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers l'album pour mieux voir de quoi parlait Duo, mais releva les yeux vers ce dernier, ne comprenant pas.

«Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

«Ce qu'il y a? Il y a que tu as foutu une photo de Relena dans notre album et que j'ai failli avoir une attaque tellement j'ai eu peur! Si tu veux me tuer, essaie l'arsenic plutôt que ça. C'est une mort trop cruelle!»

Hélène fut tellement surprise du ton plaisantin de son père et de ses paroles qu'elle éclata de rire. Cet éclat de rire fit plaisir à Heero et Duo qui l'entendirent rire pour la première fois depuis son arrivée chez eux.

«Vous êtes vraiment trop drôle tous les deux!» s'exclama-t-elle. «Vous êtes tout le temps comme ça?»

«Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?» demanda bêtement Duo. «Je suis sérieux pour cette photo. Il faut la brûler.»

«Et pourquoi donc?» ajouta alors Heero.

Duo se renfrogna, toujours dans son personnage, et enleva la photo de l'album.

«Parce que j'ai pas envie qu'il y ait des filles qui étaient amoureuses de toi dans notre album.»

«Alors il faut enlever les photos de filles qui étaient amoureuses de toi aussi.»

Alors que Heero terminait sa phrase, Hélène, le sourire aux lèvres, tourna la page et rata un battement de cœur à la vision de la photo suivante. Les regards curieux de Heero et Duo se tournèrent vers l'album en quête d'inspiration pour leur joute verbale, mais ils perdirent tous les deux l'envie de plaisanter.

«Maman…» murmura Hélène, regardant l'image de Hilde dans sa jeunesse, le bras d'un Duo tout sourire autour des épaules.

La photo de Relena que Duo tenait toujours dans sa main tomba au sol alors que le garçon sentait toute sa joie de vivre quitter son corps au souvenir de cette femme qui s'était sacrifiée pour son bonheur à lui. Hélène, elle, sans pouvoir se contrôler, laissa ses larmes inonder ses joues. Heero, témoin de la scène, passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hélène et la serra contre lui pour la réconforter. Une fois contre sa poitrine, elle éclata en sanglots et s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous. Je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé à écrire ce chapitre, mais les derniers mois ont été infernaux pour moi. Entre la fac, le boulot et le manque de sommeil chronique, ça n'a pas été facile. Mais j'ai fini par y arriver. Voici donc un troisième chapitre qui passe par toutes sortes d'émotions, de la colère aux larmes, en passant par des éclats de rire. J'espère que ce chapitre aura valu l'attente occasionnée et qu'il vous aura plu. Merci de suivre mes fics et à dans pas trop longtemps j'espère. 

-Ephemeris-


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimers : Toujours pas à moi, y'a rien à faire, j'y arrive pas… Mais quand je gagne au loto, je me les achète

Disclaimers : Toujours pas à moi, y'a rien à faire, j'y arrive pas… Mais quand je gagne au loto, je me les achète ! Mais faudrait peut-être commencer par jouer pour gagner, ça aide… Mémo à moi-même : penser à jouer au loto !

Titre : Liens de sang

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Alors que la fin de la guerre avait séparé Heero et Duo, le conflit avec Mariemeia les fait se retrouver. Evidemment, ils ne peuvent se passer l'un de l'autre, mais plusieurs années après, un incident vient perturber leur bonheur.

Couples : 1x2x1, 2xH

Genre : J'ai bien peur d'avoir déjà exploité ce thème, mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop redondant…

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi ! Cette histoire commence entre la guerre et l'affaire Mariemeia. J'ai changé la façon dont les pilotes sont entrés dans ce deuxième conflit en occultant le fait qu'ils avaient décidé de détruire les Gundams en les envoyant vers le soleil.

* * *

Liens de sang

_Chapitre 4_

* * *

Duo avait le regard perdu dans l'espace. Les pleurs de sa fille frappaient avec violence ses tympans. C'était tout bonnement insupportable de la voir dans un tel état, ça lui faisait mal, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il aurait aimé avoir eu un geste vers elle, le geste naturel d'un père face à la douleur de sa fille. Mais c'était Heero qui avait eu ce geste et Duo ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui n'avait pas pu.

En plus de la douleur qu'il ressentait face aux larmes de sa fille, il prit véritablement conscience à cet instant que la situation qui s'était installée depuis quelques heures et qui avait troublé sa vie tranquille était bien réelle. Cette jeune fille était bien la sienne et celle de Hilde, et cette dernière était vraiment morte.

Délicatement, Duo referma l'album de photos qu'Hélène avait toujours sur les genoux et le posa sur la table basse avant de se lever et d'aller lentement vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Heero, voyant le mouvement de son amant, le regarda faire et le vit s'arrêter devant la porte close sans esquisser le moindre geste pour l'ouvrir.

« Duo ? » interrogea-t-il, quelque peu inquiet.

Sans se retourner vers la voix qui l'avait appelé, le jeune homme énonça ses pensées sans vraiment prendre en considération le fait qu'on l'écoutait.

« C'est de ma faute, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix de son père fit cesser les larmes d'Hélène qui relâcha un peu la pression qu'elle exerçait sur Heero en relevant la tête. Elle regarda Duo qui continuait de parler.

« C'est à cause de moi, c'est parce que je suis maudit. J'aurai dû m'en douter, ils finissent tous par mourir… »

Hélène frissonna à ces derniers mots et sentit Heero se tendre contre elle. D'un coup, l'homme se leva, la faisant lâcher sa prise sur ses vêtements, et il se dirigea rapidement vers Duo qu'il retourna et qu'il saisit doucement par les bras, un peu en dessous des épaules.

« Ne pense pas à ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Il s'agit d'un accident, tu n'as pas à te remettre en cause pour ça. »

Alors que Heero essayait simplement de le rassurer, Duo prit assez mal ces paroles. Il repoussa doucement son amant et le regarda fixement dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

« Un accident, une épidémie, des soldats impatients… Tout ça, ce ne sont que des excuses. Ca n'empêche pas que tous ceux à qui je tiens finissent par mourir de mort non naturelle. Et ça risque de t'arriver à toi aussi. Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ? Tu vas finir par mourir ! »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise pareille ! » s'énerva Heero, secouant le jeune homme.

Hélène, qui observait la scène, se leva et s'approcha des deux hommes. Elle ne comprenait pas à quoi son père faisait allusion, mais elle avait envie de comprendre, soudainement, de savoir quelle vie il avait mené. Elle s'avança vers eux et posa une main un peu incertaine, mais déterminée, sur le bras de Duo qui tourna la tête vers elle à ce contact.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu me diras que c'est un peu normal étant donné qu'on se connaît pas, mais… Mais je voudrais savoir. J'ai cru comprendre tout à l'heure que tu avais connu quelqu'un qui s'appelait Hélène et je voudrais savoir qui c'était par rapport à toi, et par rapport à moi. »

Au fur et à mesures que les mots de sa fille arrivaient aux oreilles de Duo, le visage de ce dernier se décrispait. La voix douce et le ton calme qui sortaient de sa bouche lui rappelaient étrangement Hilde. Il avait encore du mal à se dire qu'elle était leur fille, mais il ressentait l'envie de la connaître, d'être proche d'elle. Duo prit une profonde respiration et s'apprêta à raconter un des passages de son enfance qui lui avait fait le plus de mal.

« La femme à qui tu dois ton prénom, c'était une religieuse qui s'est occupée de moi quand j'étais enfant. »

La jeune fille ne dit rien à cette révélation, surprise tout en étant curieuse. Duo détourna le regard un moment, les souvenirs affluant dans sa tête en une série d'images désagréables. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un fauteuil où il alla s'asseoir pour reprendre contenance.

« Sœur Hélène travaillait avec le père Maxwell et tous les deux m'avaient recueilli avec d'autres orphelins. »

« Tu étais orphelin ? » demanda Hélène, étonnée.

Duo lui répondit d'un signe affirmatif de la tête avant de continuer.

« Mais c'était la guerre et ces beaux jours que j'ai passé avec eux n'ont pas duré. Quand je suis revenu à l'église après un problème qu'il y avait eu avec des soldats, le père était mort et Sœur Hélène était à l'agonie. Elle est morte dans mes bras. J'avais sept ans. »

En regardant son père alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, Hélène frissonna en voyant le changement d'expression qui s'opéra sur son visage. Son regard devint sombre et il rentra un peu les épaules. Puis, il se mit à marmonner.

« Tout le monde meurt à cause de moi. C'est la malédiction. Je suis la mort. Je ne peux rien apporter d'autre. Mon pauvre Solo, c'est de ma faute aussi. »

« Duo, arrête ! » hurla soudainement Heero, ce qui fit sursauter le père et la fille.

Suites à cet éclat de voix, l'allure sombre de Duo disparut et ce dernier poussa un profond soupir.

« Merci Heero, j'étais plus là. »

« J'ai vu ça. Changeons de sujet, tu veux bien. »

Heero se tourna alors vers Hélène, lui demandant silencieusement de poser une autre question. La jeune fille comprit le message et, regardant tour à tour les deux hommes, demanda naturellement :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez pendant la guerre ? Vous avez cité des noms tout à l'heure comme Relena, Relena Peacecraft je présume… Quel était votre travail ? »

Heero et Duo échangèrent un regard perplexe, ne sachant ce qu'ils devaient répondre, mais Heero jugea meilleur de dire la vérité et le fit comprendre à Duo qui, lui, était un peu plus hésitant.

« Attends Heero, on va pas lui raconter ça. C'est qu'une gamine. »

« Qui est-ce que tu traites de gamine ? » s'écria Hélène, outrée.

« Dis-le toi, moi j'ai pas envie, » rajouta Duo, ignorant les dernières paroles de sa fille.

« C'est ta fille, pas la mienne. C'est toi qui le dis, » termina Heero sur un ton catégorique.

Duo n'eut donc plus le choix.

« Ce qu'on faisait ? » commença-t-il.

« Vous avez parlé de l'espace tout à l'heure, » renchérit Hélène.

« Oui, l'espace. Eh bien en fait, on était… Astronautes. »

« Duo… » gronda Heero. »

« Astronautes dans des Gundams… » obtempéra Duo en détournant la tête, craignant la réaction de sa fille.

Mais alors qu'il croyait que des hurlements outrés allaient suivre sa déclaration, aucun son ne lui parvint. Il retourna la tête vers Hélène qui le regardait, elle, avec de grands yeux émerveillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Ni Duo ni Heero ne comprirent ce manque de réaction et Duo intervint de nouveau.

« Tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire ? Je te demande ça parce que je m'attendais à me faire injurier et tu ne dis rien. Je trouve ça un peu étrange. »

Sans bouger, regardant toujours fixement son père, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il venait de dire, Hélène parla.

« Vous avez été pilotes de Gundams ? Mon père a été pilote de Gundam ? »

Duo acquiesça à contre cœur et marmonna :

« Malheureusement… »

« Trop cool ! » ajouta la jeune fille sur le même ton sidéré.

Mais alors que Heero était soulagé de cette réaction, Duo ne le prit pas dans le même sens et tenta de contenir la colère qui montait en lui.

« Cool ? Tu trouves ça cool de faire la guerre, de tout détruire sur son passage et de prendre la vie de gens ? C'est cool de tuer selon toi ? »

A l'entente de ces paroles, Hélène perdit son sourire, semblant comprendre quelque chose de très important qui la désola. D'une voix pleine de compassion et de tristesse, elle demanda :

« Tu as tué des gens ? »

Duo acquiesça.

« Beaucoup ? »

Duo fronça les sourcils, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Heero et finit par répondre, sans avoir le courage de regarder sa fille dans les yeux.

« Tu sais, quand on tire avec un laser vachement puissant sur une base en pleine nuit, il y a pas grand chose qui en ressort intact ou en vie, les soldats compris. Sans compter les combats dans l'espace où même si le pilote en face a pu s'échapper indemne de l'explosion de son armure mobile, on le retrouvera pas et il dérivera dans l'espace jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'oxygène, et ça quand sa combinaison n'est pas endommagée. Donc oui, j'ai tué beaucoup de gens. C'était l'ennemi et j'avais des ordres, mais je les ai tués. »

Il prit une profonde respiration avant de terminer en disant :

« Et là c'était fait exprès. Et pas qu'une fois… »

La tête basse, Duo se perdit dans ses pensées, revoyant le visage des centaines de soldats à qui il avait enlevé la vie sans aucune hésitation. Cela remontait à plus de quinze ans, mais les images étaient toujours fraîches dans son esprit et bien qu'il ait réussi à les oublier, le fait d'en reparler le faisait culpabiliser de nouveau.

Heero se rendit compte de cet état et, se souvenant qu'avant l'arrivée surprise de la jeune fille, Duo avait passé la journée à travailler dans les moteurs, il se dit que tous avaient besoin de sommeil.

« Hélène, viens avec moi, on a tous besoin de dormir je crois. »

La jeune fille se leva et suivit Heero sans rien ajouter. Elle lança un regard à son père qui, lui, était perdu dans ses mauvais souvenirs. Se disant que c'était elle la responsable de cet état, elle ne put se résoudre à le laisser ainsi. Elle revint alors un peu vers lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Pardon de t'avoir fait repenser à tout ça. Je n'en parlerai plus. »

Puis elle rejoignit Heero qui l'avait attendue. Il l'emmena dans une petite pièce où il installa un lit de camp qui était, jusque là, plié et posé droit contre le mur.

« Désolé, c'est pas très luxueux, mais on a rien d'autre à t'offrir. J'imagine que tu préfères être dans une pièce fermée et de toute façon, ce sera toujours plus confortable que le canapé du salon. »

« Merci, » répondit Hélène d'un air absent.

Heero se sentit désolé de la voir ainsi. Elle semblait choquée des découvertes qu'elle avait faites et il comprenait pourquoi. En venant chez eux, elle ne s'était sans doute pas attendue à découvrir que son père, pour qui elle avait fini par nourrir une profonde haine, n'était pas si détestable que ça et qu'en plus, elle ignorait énormément de choses sur lui.

Pour tenter de la rassurer un peu, Heero posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui, à ce contact, poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se jeter dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle respira profondément son odeur qu'elle trouvait apaisante alors que lui se contenta de l'enlacer en caressant ses cheveux.

Puis, d'elle-même, elle s'éloigna de lui en lui murmurant des mots de remerciement. Heero comprit qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui et sortit de la pièce doucement, refermant la porte après son passage. En voyant les réactions d'Hélène, Heero faisait de plus en plus de rapprochement avec Duo, ce qui le faisait sourire tout en lui provoquant d'étranges sentiments.

Repensant soudainement à son amant, il retourna au salon où Duo était toujours et se pencha sur lui doucement, passant un bras autour de son corps.

« Duo, on va aller se coucher nous aussi. Demain, c'est dimanche, tu pourras dormir autant que tu le veux. »

Ces mots firent sourire Duo qui se laissa relever et qui suivit docilement Heero jusqu'à leur chambre. Il se déshabilla comme un automate et se glissa dans le lit sans penser à ses mouvements. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il rencontra le corps de Heero sous les draps qu'il sentit toute la tension de son corps se relâcher et qu'il réussit à s'endormir. Les bras de Heero autour de lui et sa poitrine sur laquelle sa tête était posée l'apaisaient au plus haut point. Il était si bien ainsi.

-§-§-

Hélène se réveilla en pleine nuit en sursaut, angoissée. En regardant autour d'elle, elle prit peur, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit dans lequel elle était, mais il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se remémorer les événements de la veille. Elle se releva sur son lit de camp, elle avait soif. Il faisait encore nuit et aucun son ne lui parvenait, mais elle n'avait pas peur de ce lieu si peu connu.

Elle se leva doucement et, cherchant à faire le moins de bruit possible, elle tourna la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un silence absolu. Elle posa un pied dans le couloir, puis l'autre et s'arrêta. Devant elle, il y avait une porte qui menait, elle en était sûre, à la chambre de son père. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait sa présence de l'autre côté.

A son plus grand étonnement, elle n'était pas choquée que son père vive avec un autre homme. Ce qui la choquait, ou plutôt ce qui l'avait choqué au départ, c'était que son père ait quitté sa mère pour vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais même alors qu'elle savait que son père était parti sous les encouragements de sa mère et qu'il ne savait pas qu'ils avaient conçu un enfant, elle lui en voulait.

Toujours pour ne pas faire de bruit, elle tourna légèrement sur sa gauche pour se diriger vers la cuisine et étancher sa soif avant d'aller se recoucher, toujours aussi doucement. De l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre, Duo avant les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'avait rien entendu, mais il était persuadé que sa fille se tenait de l'autre côté. Alors que Heero dormait profondément, il tenta de faire de même et d'oublier cette étrange sensation, se serrant un peu plus contre son amant.

-§-§-

Lorsque Duo ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il ne fut pas surpris d'être seul dans le grand lit. Depuis qu'il connaissait Heero, cela même du temps de la guerre lorsqu'il leur arrivait de partager une chambre, son compagnon était toujours le premier levé. Bien qu'il aimait sentir la chaleur du corps de Heero contre lui, il éprouvait tout de même un grand plaisir, le matin, alors que rien ne pouvait le gêner, à s'étirer bien en travers dans le lit et de toutes ses forces.

Il se leva ensuite doucement, se disant avec bonheur qu'il pourrait passer la journée avec Heero. Il ne croyait pas en Dieu, il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru, mais il pouvait presque dire qu'il bénissait le repos dominical et qu'il remerciait ce Dieu auquel il ne croyait pas pour avoir eu l'idée de se reposer le septième jour.

Duo sortit de la chambre, vêtu de son pantalon de toile et de son débardeur de nuit, la tresse défaite, et il se dirigea doucement vers la cuisine. Encore un peu dans les brumes du sommeil, il n'entendit pas une porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et de petits pas s'emboîter aux siens.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la cuisine, il découvrit sur la table une dizaine de croissants et de pains au chocolat qui semblaient tout juste sortir du four. Heero était dos à lui, en train de faire du café et Duo ne put s'empêcher de se coller à son dos en passant ses bras autour de lui.

« Tu es enfin levé. Je croyais que tu allais dormir toute la journée, » dit doucement Heero, un sourire aux lèvres en sentant Duo de bonne humeur.

« C'est ta faute, ça sent trop bon. Mais pourquoi tu en as pris autant à la boulangerie. J'ai un gros appétit, mais pas au point de me manger tout ça. Et comme toi, tu manges pas énormément le matin… »

Heero eut un moment d'hésitation avant de reprendre la parole.

« Mais Duo, on n'est pas que tous les deux ce matin. »

Le sourire du jeune homme s'estompa alors que le souvenir de sa fille lui revint à l'esprit. Il se détacha de Heero et se tourna vers la table. Mais son mouvement lui fit apercevoir Hélène, à la porte de la cuisine, qui les observait avec un drôle d'air. Lorsqu'elle vit que Duo la regardait, elle tourna les talons et alla dans le salon.

« J'avais presque oublié qu'elle était là. »

« Ca prouve que tu as bien récupéré de tes émotions d'hier, » ajouta Heero. « Il faudrait essayer de calmer le jeu aujourd'hui. Il faudrait bien discuter avec elle sur ce qu'on doit faire. »

« Il faut qu'elle aille à l'école, non ? » s'inquiéta Duo soudainement.

« Par exemple, mais aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche. On va d'abord déjeuner et on en parlera après. Tu veux une tasse de café ? »

« Non, je suis déjà assez agité comme ça, il vaut mieux pas. »

Heero acquiesça et sortit un moment de la cuisine. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille assise sur le canapé qui fixait la table devant elle et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Elle tourna le regard vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tu viens déjeuner ? Je crois que j'ai acheté trop de choses et même si Duo a un appétit conséquent, on va avoir besoin de ton aide. »

Cette phrase fit sourire Hélène qui en oublia ses idées noires et qui suivit Heero à la cuisine. L'odeur des viennoiseries lui faisait grandement envie et, même si elle n'était pas à l'aise lorsqu'elle se trouvait à proximité de Duo, elle se dit qu'elle y penserait plus tard. Pour le moment, seules la main de Heero qui tenait la sienne et l'odeur des croissants frais ne comptaient.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Vous ne l'attendiez plus ce chapitre, j'imagine… Je suis vraiment désolée du délai, bien que je n'ai jamais de moment précis pour poster mes chapitres. J'ai été victime d'une surcharge de travail superposée à un grand manque d'inspiration pour ce chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre. J'écrivais, j'effaçais. Je partais dans une idée, puis ça ne se suivait plus… Bref, j'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai fini par remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées et je vous présente donc la suite qui ne sera pas trop décevante, j'espère. Si j'ai le temps de l'écrire (toujours le même problème, surtout avec les partiels qui approchent), le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas trop tarder. Merci de me suivre toujours et à la prochaine.

Merci à Mini-Yuya à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre…

-Ephemeris-


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimers : Toujours pas à moi, y'a rien à faire, j'y arrive pas… Mais quand je gagne au loto, je me les achète

Disclaimers : Toujours pas à moi, y'a rien à faire, j'y arrive pas… Mais quand je gagne au loto, je me les achète ! Mais faudrait peut-être commencer par jouer pour gagner, ça aide… Mémo à moi-même : penser à jouer au loto !

Titre : Liens de sang

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Alors que la fin de la guerre avait séparé Heero et Duo, le conflit avec Mariemeia les fait se retrouver. Evidemment, ils ne peuvent se passer l'un de l'autre, mais plusieurs années après, un incident vient perturber leur bonheur.

Couples : 1x2x1, 2xH

Genre : J'ai bien peur d'avoir déjà exploité ce thème, mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop redondant…

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi ! Cette histoire commence entre la guerre et l'affaire Mariemeia. J'ai changé la façon dont les pilotes sont entrés dans ce deuxième conflit en occultant le fait qu'ils avaient décidé de détruire les Gundams en les envoyant vers le soleil.

* * *

Liens de sang

_Chapitre 5_

* * *

Ils étaient tous les trois autour de la petite table de la cuisine, osant à peine se regarder. Hélène fuyait les yeux de son père, un peu de mauvaise humeur et presque vexée du regard qu'il lui avait lancé un moment plus tôt, se souvenant qu'elle était là. Duo, lui, se sentait mal à l'aise et ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter envers cette jeune fille. Il cherchait du soutien auprès de Heero qui, sentant la tension, cherchait un sujet de conversation léger pour détendre l'atmosphère, en vain. Contre toute attente, ce fut Duo qui prit la parole, s'adressant à Hélène.

« Dis-moi, tu allais à l'école là où tu vivais jusqu'à maintenant ? »

Hélène posa enfin les yeux sur son père, ce qui déboussola un peu Duo.

« Oui, j'allais à l'école. »

Duo acquiesça avant de continuer.

« Si tu vis avec nous, il va falloir t'inscrire à l'école ici et prévenir ton ancienne école que tu n'y retourneras plus. »

Regardant fixement Duo dans les yeux, elle répondit presque instantanément.

« Je dois donc comprendre que je n'ai pas le choix et que je suis obligée de rester ici. »

« Comment veux-tu faire autrement ? Tu es mineure et tu es ma fille, je me dois donc de te prendre en charge. Et comme Heero et moi avons chacun un travail ici, il est préférable que tu viennes habiter sur cette colonie. »

Hélène émit un petit son plus ou moins affirmatif et mordit dans son croissant. Heero sentait que Duo avait du mal à s'exprimer naturellement, ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui. Il avait une forte tendance à s'entendre avec tout le monde et à pouvoir mener une conversation sans difficulté. Mais cette situation le stressait et Heero s'en rendait compte.

« Il faudra aller à l'état civil avant toute chose. On va sans doute avoir des papiers à remplir étant donné que tu n'es pas déclarée comme ma fille. »

Elle ne le regardait plus, elle se contentait d'écouter, l'air de rien, ce qu'il lui disait sans sembler y porter attention. Cette attitude, Duo la connaissait pour en avoir été victime par le passé, lorsque Hilde lui en voulait ou qu'elle voulait tout bonnement le faire marcher. D'ailleurs, il eut envie de le lui faire remarquer, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas un débutant à ce jeu. Il posa son croissant et se pencha un peu en avant.

« Je sais que tu fais semblant de m'écouter juste pour m'embêter alors que c'est pas le cas. Mais je préfère que tu me regardes quand je te parle. »

Elle releva la tête vers lui, contrariée. Mais le sourire qu'il lui faisait atténua ce début de colère qui pointait en elle sans qu'elle ait pu se contrôler. Elle finit donc par obtempérer.

« C'est bon, je t'écoute et je te regarde quand tu parles. Tu disais qu'on irait à l'état civil parce que tu veux me reconnaître, c'est ça ? »

Duo se mit à rire légèrement.

« Oui, te reconnaître… J'aurai jamais pensé dire quelque chose comme ça dans ma vie. »

Il détourna la tête un moment, pensif, puis regarda Heero alors qu'un détail venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Heero l'interrogea du regard, mais ce fut à Hélène que Duo exprima sa pensée.

« Si je te reconnais, est-ce qu'il va falloir que tu prennes mon nom ? »

Hélène fronça les sourcils.

« Je veux pas m'appeler comme toi. Plutôt crever que de porter ton nom. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Duo était profondément exaspéré et, détournant le regard de la jeune fille, il s'adressa à Heero en la pointant du doigt.

« Je vais la flinguer cette fille ! Tu entends comment elle me parle ? Comment je suis censé gérer une adolescente en pleine crise ? Je suis pas habitué du tout ! Et puis, c'est quoi ce caractère de cochon ? C'est bien du Hilde tout craché ça ! »

« Tu te fous de moi ? » renchérit Hélène. « Ma mère était super gentille et douce. Elle avait pas un caractère de cochon, et moi non plus d'ailleurs ! »

« Ben avant, si. Elle était horrible avec moi, elle m'engueulait tout le temps. Pas vrai Heero ? »

« Faut dire que tu étais très imprudent, elle avait raison, » répondit calmement Heero d'un air détaché, portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

« Sale traître, » murmura Duo, énervé qu'à moitié.

« Mais arrêtez tous les deux ! » s'emporta Hélène. « Vous n'avez aucun respect pour ma mère qui n'est même plus là pour se défendre ? Vous n'avez aucune autre distraction que de salir sa mémoire avec vos mensonges ? »

Ces paroles chassèrent les souvenirs des bons moments que Duo avait passé avec Hilde et qu'il s'efforçait de garder à l'esprit pour éviter de penser à la triste réalité. Le sourire qui était apparu sur son visage disparut et il baissa la tête vers le sol, rompant ainsi l'échange de regard qu'il avait avec Heero.

« Salir sa mémoire ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Jamais j'oserai faire une chose pareille. Tu as beau penser tout le contraire, j'aimais Hilde profondément et sa mort m'attriste énormément, mais que peut-on faire ? »

Il releva la tête pour fixer sa fille qui ne bougeait plus, comme paralysée.

« Par le passé, j'ai vécu beaucoup de situations qui m'ont fait comprendre qu'on ne peut pas changer les événements et que s'apitoyer sur son sort ne sert à rien. Il faut avancer malgré ce qui peut arriver sinon, on sombre dans la folie. »

« Et si cette situation ne me convient pas ? Si je n'ai pas envie de ne plus pouvoir revoir ma mère ? »

« Mais peux-tu changer la situation ? En as-tu la possibilité ? S'il y avait un moyen de la faire revenir à la vie, je t'assure que je serais le premier à le tenter, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il faut maintenant que tu apprennes à vivre sans ta mère. »

Il dit ces dernières paroles sur un ton froid qui donna des frissons à Heero, plus du tout habitué à entendre son amant s'exprimer ainsi. La tête toujours penchée, ce dernier se mit à murmurer ses pensées qui étaient toutes tournées vers Hilde.

« Ce qu'il a pu me manquer son caractère de cochon. Elle me réprimandait toujours, mais elle avait tellement raison. Elle était imprudente, mais elle m'engueulait quand moi je l'étais. Et quand je rentrais du travail, elle m'attendait toujours avec son sourire chaleureux, comme si elle n'avait attendu que mon retour toute la journée. Et ces plats qu'elle ratait parfois et qu'elle me forçait à manger en disant qu'elle allait pleurer si je les mangeais pas. Elle me faisait sans arrêt du chantage affectif, mais c'était tellement agréable… »

Duo, au fil de son discours, sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et, ne voulant pas se laisser aller à ce point devant sa fille, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre. Hélène, elle, était profondément émue par la scène qu'elle avait vue. Il lui semblait que toutes les idées qu'elle s'était faites sur son père tombaient les unes après les autres, découvrant un homme plein de bonté et d'amour. Mais elle avait encore du mal à croire cela, elle voulait s'accrocher à cette image qu'elle s'était forgée de lui, image qui semblait de plus en plus fausse.

Mais la silhouette de cet homme qui s'éloignait lui fit de la peine. Il avait l'air abattu et, bien qu'elle ne croyait pouvoir rien faire à cela, elle eut envie de le suivre, de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Elle n'osait pas bouger, mais Heero se leva, visiblement inquiet et Hélène le suivit à petits pas. Ils virent tous les deux Duo entrer dans la chambre et y entrèrent à leur tour.

« Il faut que je m'habille, » dit doucement Duo, l'air absent.

Sous les regards de Heero et d'Hélène, il ouvrit un des tiroirs de la commode et en tira un pull à manches longues noires. Duo retint un sanglot, mais sa voix trembla.

« Elle aurait tellement aimé ce pull… »

Il le laissa tomber par terre et en sortit un autre de la même couleur, mais d'un modèle différent.

« Celui-là aussi. »

Il le jeta également au sol et continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que son tiroir soit presque vide. Il en sortit un autre et, fondant en larmes, il dit difficilement :

« C'était elle qui me l'avait offert celui-là… »

« Duo… » tenta Heero en voyant son amant se mettre à vider le tiroir par terre entièrement.

Mais alors qu'il allait intervenir physiquement pour l'arrêter, il n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'il vit Hélène se jeter sur Duo, l'attrapant par le cou, empêchant ce dernier de continuer ce qu'il faisait.

« Arrête, arrête s'il te plaît ! » s'écria-t-elle en pleurs. « Je t'en supplie, arrête ! »

Duo était comme paralysé à cet instant. Il ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qui lui arrivait. Ce petit corps frêle contre lui, parcouru de sanglots, lui rappelait cette impression, ce désir de protéger qu'il avait ressenti tant de fois lorsque Hilde le l'avait serré ainsi contre elle. Sans contrôler ses gestes, il entoura Hélène de ses bras, renforçant leur étreinte.

Cette étreinte partagée calma Hélène presque instantanément. Duo ne pleurait plus et avait une expression déterminée sur le visage. Il avait décidé de la protéger quel qu'en soit le prix. Après tout, il s'agissait de sa fille même s'il avait encore du mal à vraiment le réaliser.

« Tu me laisses cinq minutes pour m'habiller ? L'état civil doit être ouvert maintenant. »

« Oui, » dit doucement Hélène, se détachant presque à regret de Duo.

Elle sortit de la pièce doucement et Heero la suivit après avoir échangé un regard avec Duo. Ce dernier avait pris une décision à laquelle il devait se tenir. Il devait faire que sa fille, qui avait grandi sans père, ne soit jamais livrée à elle-même, qu'elle puisse toujours compter sur lui. Il s'habilla rapidement, choisissant au hasard un pull qu'il avait fait tomber par terre dans son désarroi et un pantalon dans un autre tiroir avant de sortir à son tour de la chambre.

-§-§-

« Je vous crois pas que l'état civil est ouvert le dimanche, c'est pas possible ! »

« Tu arrêtes un peu ? » répondit Duo à sa fille. « L2 est une colonie où il y a eu beaucoup d'orphelins de guerre et de ce fait, l'état civil est ouvert tous les jours. Et heureusement, demain, je vais travailler et j'aurai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi. »

« J'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi d'abord, j'ai quinze ans je te rappelle. »

Duo soupira. Dans un sens, comment pouvait-il tenter de la restreindre en utilisant son âge comme prétexte ? Lui, à cet âge-là, faisait la guerre et s'amusait sur des champs de batailles spatiaux. Un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Heero lui fit comprendre que son amant pensait à la même chose au même moment. Mais ils se gardèrent bien de dévoiler ce détail qu'Hélène semblait avoir oublié.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'état civil, mais une fois devant la porte, la jeune fille eut une hésitation. D'un seul coup, elle revoyait le visage de sa mère, sa mère qui lui souriait si souvent. Elle était partagée entre le désir de vouloir se rapprocher de son père et la peur de trahir sa mère en agissant ainsi. Mais elle finit tout de même par passer la porte, suivie de Heero et Duo.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois à l'accueil où une dame un peu ronde les reçut. Duo lui fit un charmant sourire et se pencha un peu sur le comptoir pour lui parler.

« Bonjour, on voudrait faire modifier l'état civil de cette demoiselle et on sait pas vraiment comment il faut faire. »

La dame pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda :

« Modifier son état civil ? Pourquoi vous voulez modifier son état civil ? »

« En fait, c'est un pauvre petit chat égaré qui ne veut plus rentrer chez lui. Comme elle est venue frapper à notre porte, on a pensé qu'on pouvait l'adopter. »

Le froncement de sourcils de la dame fit sourire Duo, mais cette réaction lui fit recevoir une petite tape sur la tête de la part de Heero. Presque instantanément, Duo se reprit.

« Non, en fait, c'est ma fille, mais jusqu'à hier, je ne savais même pas que j'en avais une. Sa mère est décédée il y a peu de temps. »

Le regard suspicieux que la dame avait pris alors que Duo lui avait tenu son premier discours se fit compatissant à ces mots et elle regarda Hélène presque avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh, la pauvre petite. Et donc, vous voulez l'adopter ? Elle est mineure ? Vous pouvez me donner son nom et sa date de naissance ? »

Ce fut alors qu'Hélène s'approcha un peu plus pour donner les informations que la dame demandait.

« Je m'appelle Hélène Schbeicker et je suis née le 25 août 197. »

Alors qu'elle venait tout juste de prononcer ces mots, elle vit du coin de l'œil Duo compter sur ses doigts alors que la dame entrait les données dans son ordinateur et vérifiait les dossiers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle au jeune homme qui releva la tête vers elle.

« Ben, je vérifie d'après ta date de naissance que tu es bien ma fille. T'inquiète, ça concorde, c'est bien ça. »

« Me voilà rassurée ! » s'exclama Hélène sur un ton sarcastique, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Duo qui se mit à bouder.

La dame reprit alors la parole.

« Vous n'êtes pas fichées sur cette colonie. »

« Non, je vivais sur la colonie X-354-821. »

Duo releva la tête en entendant cela. Alors, Hilde était restée sur la même colonie après son départ. Peut-être était-elle restée dans le même appartement qu'ils avaient partagé. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la dame qui s'adressa cette fois à lui.

« Monsieur, vous certifiez que c'est bien votre fille et que vous avez l'intention de la prendre en charge jusqu'à sa majorité ? »

Duo jeta un regard à Hélène qui le regarda à son tour, puis il se retourna vers la dame.

« Oui. »

« Très bien. Votre nom ? »

« Duo Maxwell. »

Elle pianota sur son clavier avant de regarder à nouveau Hélène.

« Vous désirez changer votre nom ou garder le même ? Etant donné que vous avez plus de quatorze ans, vous pouvez choisir. »

Duo secoua la tête négativement. Après la réflexion qu'elle lui avait fait un peu plus tôt sur le fait de porter son nom à lui, il connaissait déjà la réponse qu'elle allait donner.

« Dommage, si elle avait été un tout petit peu plus jeune… » murmura-t-il juste pour lui-même, tout de même un peu déçu.

Mais Hélène n'avait pas encore répondu et la dame lui reposa la question.

« Quel nom dois-je enregistrer Mademoiselle ? »

Hélène s'approcha un peu plus du comptoir et finit par répondre.

« Hélène Schbeicker… »

Duo soupira.

« Maxwell, » termina alors Hélène.

Duo tourna la tête vers Hélène brusquement. Avait-il bien entendu ? En tout cas, il n'y croyait pas. Mais la dame de l'état civil demanda une confirmation des dires de la jeune fille.

« Je rajoute donc le nom de votre père au vôtre. »

« Oui, » dit timidement Hélène, ayant l'impression que les yeux de Duo la traversaient.

« Très bien, je n'ai besoin que d'une signature de chacun de vous. Monsieur… »

Elle présenta une feuille avec toutes les données nécessaires à l'adoption à Duo et lui indiqua où signer, ce qu'il fit. Elle présenta ensuite la feuille à Hélène pour qu'elle fasse de même. Elle récupéra ensuite le papier et leur dit :

« Vous recevrez les papiers officiels par la poste. Merci de votre visite et bon dimanche. »

« Merci Madame, au revoir. »

Ils allaient sortir lorsque la dame les interpella de nouveau.

« Excusez-moi, qui est ce jeune homme qui vous accompagne ? » dit-elle en parlant de Heero. « Un parent de la demoiselle ? »

Alors que Duo allait répondre de façon naturelle, Heero fut plus rapide que lui.

« Je ne suis qu'un ami de la famille, » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Mais ce sourire, Duo ne le trouva pas si chaleureux que ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Il avait une drôle d'impression tout d'un coup et se dit qu'il en parlerait à Heero une fois rentrés à la maison. Mais alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment, le jeune homme passa un bras autour de la taille de Duo et se pencha à son oreille.

« Tu te rends compte ? Elle a accepté d'elle-même de porter ton nom. C'est un bon début, tu ne crois pas ? »

Cette phrase eut pour effet de redonner le sourire à Duo. Il n'y croyait pas encore, mais les faits étaient bien là. Son nom était bien inscrit derrière celui de Hilde qu'Hélène avait toujours porté seul.

« Oui, c'est un bon début. Il ne restera que la cohabitation à gérer. »

Heero sourit et entraîna Duo avec lui pour rejoindre Hélène qui avait pris un peu d'avance. Il leur faudrait un peu de temps pour se faire à leur nouvelle situation, mais la jeune fille semblait vouloir y mettre de la bonne volonté et elle avait déjà fait plusieurs pas vers Duo, ce qui était difficile pour elle. L'image de sa mère était toujours présente à son esprit, mais son père n'avait pas l'air aussi mauvais que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Elle ferait donc des efforts, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer.

« Retire ta main de mon crâne, je suis pas un chien, » dit-elle à l'instar de Duo qui lui caressait la tête joyeusement.

Duo s'exécuta instantanément, comprenant bien que la jeune fille ne plaisantait pas. Malgré cette retenue qu'elle avait encore face à lui, il sentait que les choses pourraient évoluer et qu'ils pourraient en arriver à bien cohabiter. Bien que cette situation lui faisait peur, il se disait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en fin de compte.

« Bon, vous vous dépêchez ? J'ai faim moi ! » s'exclama-t-il en doublant Heero et Hélène.

« Quoi ! T'as encore faim avec tout ce qu'on a mangé ce matin ? » répondit la jeune fille sur un ton ahuri, accélérant le pas pour le rattraper.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Vous avez vu ? J'ai fait un gros effort pour terminer ce chapitre sans trop de délai. Vous êtes fiers de moi n'est-ce pas ? Par contre, je n'aurai pas le temps de vous pondre la suite avant au moins deux semaines. Je suis en partiels donc je révise à mort ! Mais dès que cette période de torture est terminée, je me remets à cette histoire. Merci de continuer de me lire, à la prochaine.

Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai aucune idée des procédures administratives pour adopter quelqu'un, peu importe la situation. Nous dirons donc que comme Gundam Wing se déroule dans un futur plus ou moins lointain et sur des colonies qui, pour le moment, n'existent pas, mon système tient la route !

-Ephemeris-


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimers : Toujours pas à moi, y'a rien à faire, j'y arrive pas… Mais quand je gagne au loto, je me les achète

Disclaimers : Toujours pas à moi, y'a rien à faire, j'y arrive pas… Mais quand je gagne au loto, je me les achète ! Mais faudrait peut-être commencer par jouer pour gagner, ça aide… Mémo à moi-même : penser à jouer au loto !

Titre : Liens de sang

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Alors que la fin de la guerre avait séparé Heero et Duo, le conflit avec Mariemeia les fait se retrouver. Evidemment, ils ne peuvent se passer l'un de l'autre, mais plusieurs années après, un incident vient perturber leur bonheur.

Couples : 1x2x1, 2xH

Genre : J'ai bien peur d'avoir déjà exploité ce thème, mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop redondant…

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi ! Cette histoire commence entre la guerre et l'affaire Mariemeia. J'ai changé la façon dont les pilotes sont entrés dans ce deuxième conflit en occultant le fait qu'ils avaient décidé de détruire les Gundams en les envoyant vers le soleil.

* * *

Liens de sang

_Chapitre 6_

* * *

La journée s'était écoulée dans une bonne humeur presque naturelle. Hélène semblait bien se faire à son nouvel environnement, explorant avec les deux hommes le quartier dans lequel elle allait vivre, repérant les commerçants les plus proches de leur appartement et observant l'attitude de Heero et Duo. Ce dernier paraissait assez enjoué et son amant le regardait avec un petit sourire, heureux de le voir ainsi après les durs événements de la veille.

Avant de rentrer à l'appartement, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans la petite épicerie de la rue pour acheter de quoi manger et, après le repas, avaient passé l'après-midi à réorganiser l'appartement pour accommoder Hélène. Ils avaient tous retrouvé leurs lits avec plaisir une fois la nuit tombée, morts de fatigue qu'ils étaient.

Lorsque Hélène se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se sentait reposée et sereine. Il n'était pas trop tard, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à la jeune fille qui pensait étendre sa nuit jusque tard dans la matinée. Mais elle était bien réveillée et ne pouvait plus rester couchée. Elle se leva donc et entreprit de se rendre à la cuisine pour se faire un bon petit déjeuner.

Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à découvrir dans la cuisine les deux hommes avec qui elle vivait depuis deux jours, elle fut surprise de trouver la pièce propre et inoccupée. On aurait dit que personne n'était encore passé par là.

_« Non, ils dorment encore ? J'y crois pas ! »_

Son premier réflexe fut d'aller voir dans leur chambre, mais un bruit lui parvint du salon où elle se précipita. Là, elle trouva Heero, agenouillé, en train de ramasser un tournevis qu'il avait sans doute fait tomber. Sur la table devant lui, Hélène remarqua un ordinateur éventré. Ce fut à ce moment que Heero remarqua la présence de la jeune fille.

« Ah, tu es réveillée. Tu as bien dormi ? »

Hélène acquiesça avant de demander :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Cet ordinateur est en panne. Je l'ai ouvert pour voir ce qui ne va pas et pour le réparer. C'est mon travail, » termina-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Et ça te plaît de faire ça ? » questionna Hélène, intriguée par ce sourire.

Heero se releva et, jetant un coup d'œil à la machine avant que son regard ne se perde dans la pièce, il répondit, l'air ailleurs :

« Tu sais, après avoir manipulé des armes pendant des années, la réparation de matériel électronique a quelque chose d'apaisant pour moi. Alors oui, ça me plaît. »

Hélène acquiesça alors que Heero s'était accroupi pour observer les circuits. Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes enlever certaines pièces, les inspecter, puis revenir à la carcasse pour vérifier le tout. Puis, tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta et tourna le regard vers elle.

« Oh, si tu as faim, sers-toi. Je te laisse explorer, étant donné que c'est chez toi aussi maintenant. »

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'un coup de massue à Hélène. D'un coup, elle se sentait délaissée alors qu'elle avait un grand besoin d'attention, qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Mais elle savait que Heero était occupé et qu'elle ne pouvait pas exiger cela de lui. Elle eut alors une autre idée.

« Où est Duo ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il est parti travailler tôt ce matin. Il rentrera ce soir, » répondit Heero sans détourner le regard de la machine.

Hélène acquiesça et repartit vers la cuisine. Elle prépara son petit déjeuner avec lassitude. L'image de sa mère lui apparut soudain. Tous les matins depuis sa naissance, elles avaient pris leurs petits déjeuners ensemble et d'un coup, Hélène se retrouvait seule devant sa tasse de chocolat. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle les refoula, se trouvant ridicule de s'émouvoir toute seule sur de telles choses.

Elle se reprit et mangea rapidement. Une fois cela fait, elle lava ce qu'elle avait utilisé avant d'aller prendre une douche. Lorsqu'elle fut de retour dans sa chambre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien pour se changer, elle n'avait que les vêtements dans lesquels elle était partie de chez elle trois jours plus tôt. Elle remit ces vêtements, mais cela allait poser problème. Elle retourna alors dans le salon et interrompit Heero une nouvelle fois.

« Excuse-moi Heero, mais je crois que je vais devoir retourner chez moi pour récupérer mes affaires. Je n'ai même pas de vêtements de rechange. »

Heero se retourna et observa la jeune fille un moment.

« Tu as raison, on va devoir retourner là-bas. On en parlera à Duo ce soir, d'accord ? En attendant, si tu veux, je crois que Duo a gardé des vêtements qu'il portait dans sa jeunesse. On pourra laver les tiens comme ça. »

Hélène acquiesça et Heero se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre. La jeune fille le suivit jusque dans la pièce et elle observa Heero sortir d'un tiroir de la commode un pantalon noir et une chemise de la même couleur qu'il tendit à Hélène.

« Si je me rappelle bien, il avait prêté ces vêtements à Hilde pendant la guerre et j'ai l'impression en te regardant que tu as la même corpulence qu'elle à ton âge. »

Cette remarque fit sourire Hélène. Elle prit les vêtements et alla dans sa chambre pour les essayer. Bien sûr, il s'agissait de vêtements d'homme, mais ils étaient assez ajustés et lui convenaient plutôt bien. Elle les adopta et prit ses propres vêtements pour les mettre dans la machine à laver. Puis, elle revint voir Heero une dernière fois.

« Ca ne t'embête pas si je sors ? J'ai envie de prendre un peu l'air. »

« Non, ça ne m'embête pas. Tu sauras retrouver le chemin pour revenir ? Je peux te donner un plan de la colonie si tu veux. »

« Non merci, ça ira. J'ai toujours eu un sens de l'orientation très développé. »

« Très bien. Je ne bouge pas d'ici de la journée alors tu n'auras qu'à sonner pour rentrer. Cette bestiole m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, je suis pas tiré d'affaires. »

Hélène se mit à rire, puis salua Heero avant de sortir. Il faisait beau et le soleil artificiel lui fit un bien fou. Elle regarda des deux côtés avant de choisir de partir vers la droite. Elle se sentait bien et les vêtements qu'elle portait la rassuraient. De se dire qu'ils avaient enveloppé sa mère lui donnait de l'assurance dans les rues de cette colonie qu'elle ne connaissait presque pas.

Hélène regardait les gens qu'elle croisait, regardait dans la vitrine des magasins et se retournait fréquemment pour voir les choses dans le sens inverse. Ainsi, en se promenant, elle arriva devant une espèce de garage gigantesque surplombé d'une grande enseigne où l'on pouvait lire « Ferraillerie Howard ». Hélène fronça les sourcils en voyant ce nom. Il lui disait quelque chose, elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part.

Intriguée, elle décida d'entrer et regarda ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Il y avait des machines industrielles plus ou moins volumineuses, mais aussi des voitures et même des camions, mais ce qui attira son attention fut de voir, au fond, ce qu'elle reconnut comme une armure mobile. Bien qu'elle savait que les Gundams avaient été détruits, elle avait vu plusieurs fois à la télévision des armures mobiles qui étaient toujours utilisées par l'armée de la terre et des colonies. Elle voulut s'en approcher lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un crier.

« Duo ! Viens ici ! »

Elle vit alors son père sortir de sous une voiture, vêtu de son bleu de travail dans lequel elle l'avait découvert pour la première fois, et se diriger vers l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« On a reçu une armure mobile qui a des problèmes dans le système de défense. Tu peux regarder ça ? »

« Attends Fred, je suis super occupé là. Mon client veut récupérer sa voiture dans la journée et j'ai encore le remontage du moteur à faire. »

« Davis va s'en occuper. Je préfère que ce soit toi qui t'occupes des armures mobiles. Je sais pas comment ça se fait, mais tu es super doué pour ça. »

Duo fronça les sourcils.

« Mon client va pas être content si c'est pas moi qui m'occupe de sa voiture. »

« Bon, ça suffit les caprices Duo. Une commande de l'armée est plus importante que la voiture d'un habitant merdeux de cette colonie. Je te rappelle que ton dernier client qui t'a confié une voiture n'a pas encore payé toutes les réparations que tu lui as faites. »

Duo ne répondit rien. Ce genre de choses le mettait hors de lui, mais que pouvait-il faire ? C'était son travail et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer de respect à son patron. Même s'il le tutoyait et qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, il s'agissait tout de même de son patron.

« Bon, je m'en occupe. Le système de défense tu dis ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font avec leurs armures mobiles pour toujours endommager le système de défense ? C'est délicat ces machines, il faut s'en servir gentiment, c'est tout. »

Fred se mit à rire en entendant la réflexion de Duo.

« Tu sais qu'on dirait vraiment que tu en as piloté une à t'entendre parler. Enfin, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. »

L'homme tourna les talons et retourna à son travail tandis que Duo se dirigeait vers l'armure mobile en bougonnant. Hélène, qui n'avait été repérée par personne depuis qu'elle était là, suivit Duo jusqu'à l'armure mobile. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres derrière lui et le regarda escalader le métal jusqu'à la poitrine du monstre de fer qui était couché sur le dos. Là, il ouvrit une petite trappe et observa les circuits électroniques.

Sans lâcher des yeux ce qu'il regardait, il prit dans sa ceinture un tournevis et le fit tourner à l'intérieur en marmonnant.

« Bande d'abrutis, si vous faites trop chauffer les circuits, elle va vous rester dans les mains cette pauvre bête. Désolé ma grande, on ne te prête pas beaucoup d'attention, mais je vais te réparer. »

Il joua un peu dans les systèmes sous le regard d'Hélène qu'il n'avait pas vue, puis, en fouillant dans sa ceinture, il sembla ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait et regarda autour de lui avant de poser les yeux sur la jeune fille. Il retourna à ses circuits en disant :

« Hilde chérie, tu peux aller me chercher une plaque de… »

Mais il s'arrêta brusquement, tournant vivement la tête vers celle qu'il avait prise pour Hilde, se rendant compte de son erreur. Rapidement et d'un geste habitué, il descendit de l'armure mobile et se retrouva devant sa fille.

« Pardon Hélène, je t'ai prise pour Hilde. J'ai regardé trop vite et avec ces vêtements… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

La jeune fille resta bouche bée un moment. Il l'avait confondue avec sa mère. Cela lui faisait plaisir dans un sens, de se dire qu'elle lui ressemblait, mais d'un autre côté, elle en éprouvait une certaine colère sans savoir pourquoi. Reprenant contenance, elle répondit à sa question.

« En fait, c'est un hasard. Je me promenais et j'ai été attiré par l'enseigne. Qui est Howard ? Le patron ? Je connais ce nom. »

Duo acquiesça en entendant les explications de sa fille.

« Non, Howard n'est pas le patron. C'est un réparateur d'armures mobiles que j'ai connu pendant la guerre et lorsque cet endroit a ouvert peu de temps après que je me sois installé ici avec Heero, j'ai proposé ce nom pour l'entreprise et le patron a trouvé ça accrocheur. La preuve en est que tu es là ! Et si ce nom te parle, c'est sans doute parce que ta mère a dû en parler ou l'évoquer. Elle l'a connu aussi, ce réparateur. »

Duo s'arrêta un moment et continua, mais plus pour lui-même que pour sa fille.

« Et ainsi, s'il passe par là, peut-être qu'il comprendra que je suis ici maintenant. »

Hélène le regardait avec un air curieux. Elle se rendait compte que jamais elle n'avait demandé, ni à Duo ni à Heero, ce qu'ils faisaient comme métier.

« Alors tu es garagiste, » dit-elle doucement, regardant autour d'elle.

« Pas exactement, je ne m'occupe pas que de voitures. D'ailleurs, on me fait beaucoup travailler sur des armures mobiles quand on en a à réparer. Ils trouvent que je me débrouille bien là-dedans. Je dois avoir un don pour ça. »

Hélène fronça les sourcils. Par la façon que Duo avait de dire cela, elle comprenait qu'il n'avait pas abordé le fait qu'il avait été pilote de Gundam par le passé et que c'était en grande partie grâce à cela s'il connaissait si bien le fonctionnement d'armures mobiles en tout genre. Mais alors qu'elle allait poser une question par rapport à cela, Duo fut plus rapide qu'elle et prit la parole.

« C'est Heero qui t'a donné ces vêtements ? Ca te va terriblement bien, comme à Hilde d'ailleurs. Je me trouve tellement bête de t'avoir prise pour elle à l'instant. Ca fait des années que je n'ai pas travaillé avec elle, mais dans ce contexte et avec ces vêtements, je me suis revu quinze ans en arrière. Désolé. »

« Duo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'écria alors Fred qui accourut vers le jeune homme. « C'est pas spécialement urgent de réparer cette armure, mais c'est pour l'armée et c'est préférable de se dépêcher. C'est pas le moment de discuter avec ta copine. D'ailleurs, je trouve que tu exagères de sortir avec des gamines pareilles. Bon, tu me la sors d'ici et tu te remets au boulot maintenant. »

Puis il repartit en bougonnant. Hélène avait les yeux comme des soucoupes volantes tant la surprise avait été grande. Mais alors que Duo tentait de s'excuser de la brutalité de son patron, la jeune fille ne semblait pas considérer ce détail.

« Il a cru que j'étais ta copine… »

Puis, un autre détail la frappa. Si cet homme l'avait prise pour la petite amie de Duo, cela voulait dire qu'il ne connaissait pas Heero et qu'il ne savait que pas Duo vivait avec lui. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle et se rendit compte que les différents employés travaillaient les uns avec les autres ou côte à côte de manière à pouvoir discuter ou s'entraider. Mais Duo, lui, travaillait seul.

« Tu n'as pas d'amis ici ? » demanda-t-elle à Duo qui fut très étonné de cette question.

Il n'y répondit pas. Il lui demanda de l'attendre un moment puis il partit un peu plus loin chercher quelque chose dans une caisse en bois avant de revenir. Il remonta agilement sur l'armure mobile, posa ce qu'il avait à la main dans les circuits et, après quelques coups de tournevis, il redescendit, attrapa Hélène doucement par le bras et interpella son patron.

« Fred, le système de défense de l'armure mobile est réparé. Il y avait autre chose ou c'est bon ? »

A l'air agréablement surpris de son patron et à la réponse négative à sa question, Duo sortit du garage avec Hélène.

« Ecoute, je travaille jusqu'à cinq heures normalement ce soir et tu ne peux pas rester ici. Mais je vais essayer de prendre congé rapidement pour qu'on s'occupe du reste en ce qui concerne son installation ici. »

« Il faudra que je retourne à la maison pour récupérer mes affaires. »

« D'accord. On en reparlera ce soir. »

Duo fit un sourire à sa fille. Alors qu'il allait lui caresser la joue, il eut un mouvement de recul en se rendant compte que ce geste faisait partie de ceux qui étaient devenus naturels envers Hilde, mais que celle qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas Hilde. Il se contenta alors de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avant de retourner dans le garage et de retourner à sa voiture.

« C'est bon Davis, je m'en occupe maintenant. »

Hélène tourna les talons, mi triste, mi énervée. L'attitude mal à l'aise de Duo la dérangeait. Il n'avait pas été ainsi la veille et elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Elle n'eut plus envie de se promener et décida de rentrer à l'appartement, quitte à passer le reste de la journée dans sa chambre si Heero était toujours aux prises avec son ordinateur.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, celle-ci n'était pas fermée à clé. Elle put donc entrer sans avoir besoin de déranger Heero, mais à peine fut-elle à l'intérieur qu'elle vit le jeune homme s'avancer vers elle avec le sourire.

« Ah, Hélène. C'était bien ta promenade ? Tu as faim ? Je suis en train de préparer à manger. »

La jeune fille suivit Heero dans la cuisine, remarquant à peine les odeurs de cuisson qui parvenaient de la pièce, lui donnant faim. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux à table alors que Heero rajoutait un couvert pour Hélène et il commencèrent à manger dans le silence. Ce fut Hélène qui le brisa.

« Tu as terminé tes réparations ? »

« Pas tout à fait, mais j'en ai plus pour très longtemps. En fait, c'était un tout petit problème, mais j'ai dû tout démonter pour le trouver. La réparation est faite, il faut juste que je remonte la machine. »

Hélène sentit alors la curiosité la prendre et voulut en savoir plus sur la façon de travailler de Heero. Elle l'interrogea.

« Tu travailles toujours à la maison ? »

Le jeune homme avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et répondit.

« Oui, la boîte pour laquelle je travaille me téléphone quand il y a quelque chose à réparer. Je vais le chercher, je répare et je rappelle la boîte pour leur dire que j'ai terminé. En général, après, je rapporte la machine et j'en prends une autre. »

Hélène acquiesça, mais elle ne se sentait pas très bien par rapport à ce que Heero lui avait exposé. Elle revoyait Duo, travaillant seul malgré les autres employés du garage et elle releva des yeux désolés sur Heero qui resta perplexe face à ce regard.

« Alors tu ne vois pas grand monde. Tu travailles toujours tout seul. Et lui aussi, il est tout seul. Cette vie vous convient ? »

Heero, malgré son étonnement, comprit immédiatement que la jeune fille parlait de Duo. Oui, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis et il savait que c'était le cas également pour son amant, mais ils étaient heureux ainsi.

« Oui, ça nous convient. En fait, on a seulement besoin l'un de l'autre. On n'est pas bien quand l'autre est pas là. Des amis à l'extérieur, des collègues de travail avec qui on est un peu plus liés, on n'en a pas besoin. Pour moi, il n'y a que Duo et pour lui, il n'y a que moi. »

Cette dernière phrase, bien qu'elle aurait pu paraître très prétentieuse à n'importe qui d'autre, tomba comme une vérité tranchante dans le cœur d'Hélène. Elle avait remarqué cet état d'esprit qu'avaient les deux hommes, mais même si elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle en était bien obligée à présent. Ce fut alors que Heero reprit la parole, la sortant de ses pensées.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça si soudainement ? Tu as vu Duo ? »

« En me promenant, je suis tombée sur le garage où il travaille. »

Elle s'arrêta, fixant son assiette à moitié vide, avant de reprendre.

« Il a dit qu'il allait essayer de prendre congé pour qu'on retourne chez moi chercher mes affaires. »

Heero acquiesça sans demander plus d'explications, sentant la jeune fille troublée. Ils en parleraient le soir, au retour de Duo.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Les examens terminés et le sommeil récupéré, voici un nouveau chapitre tout beau et tout frais. Je n'avais pas imaginé un tel chapitre au commencement de l'histoire, mais j'ai eu un coup d'inspiration dans ce sens qui me laisse assez satisfaite en fin de compte. En espérant que ce soit le cas pour vous aussi. Merci de suivre cette histoire et à bientôt.

-Ephemeris-


	7. Chapitre 7

Disclaimers : Toujours pas à moi, y'a rien à faire, j'y arrive pas… Mais quand je gagne au loto, je me les achète

Disclaimers : Toujours pas à moi, y'a rien à faire, j'y arrive pas… Mais quand je gagne au loto, je me les achète ! Mais faudrait peut-être commencer par jouer pour gagner, ça aide… Mémo à moi-même : penser à jouer au loto !

Titre : Liens de sang

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Alors que la fin de la guerre avait séparé Heero et Duo, le conflit avec Mariemeia les fait se retrouver. Evidemment, ils ne peuvent se passer l'un de l'autre, mais plusieurs années après, un incident vient perturber leur bonheur.

Couples : 1x2x1, 2xH

Genre : J'ai bien peur d'avoir déjà exploité ce thème, mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop redondant…

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi ! Cette histoire commence entre la guerre et l'affaire Mariemeia. J'ai changé la façon dont les pilotes sont entrés dans ce deuxième conflit en occultant le fait qu'ils avaient décidé de détruire les Gundams en les envoyant vers le soleil.

* * *

Liens de sang

_Chapitre 7_

* * *

La navette s'arrêta enfin sur la piste d'atterrissage et les passagers purent se lever pour se diriger vers les portes de sortie. Heero fut le premier à poser le pied sur le sol de cette colonie qu'il ne connaissait pas. A première vue, elle paraissait plutôt accueillante et le soleil artificiel diffusait une douce chaleur en cette période de fin de printemps.

Hélène sortit à son tour de la navette, mais avec un pas très assuré, sachant parfaitement où elle se trouvait et retrouvant le décor familier dans lequel elle avait grandi. Elle afficha d'ailleurs un grand sourire en redécouvrant le paysage.

« Ca fait tout drôle de revenir ici, » dit-elle à Heero qui la regardait en souriant de voir tant d'enthousiasme chez elle. « Pourtant, je ne suis partie que quelques jours, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. »

En disant cela, elle se retourna pour voir ce que faisait Duo qui n'était pas encore sorti. Elle vit alors ce dernier à la porte de la navette, le regard perdu qui balayait les alentours. Il n'avait pas l'air enchanté d'être là, ce qu'elle trouva étrange. Il n'avait pourtant montré aucune réticence à venir sur cette colonie lorsqu'elle lui en avait parlé la veille.

« Duo, tu viens ? » interrogea alors Heero, ce qui fit sortir l'interpellé de ses pensées.

Duo sortit donc de la navette, mais avec une grande prudence et un regard inquiet. Il demanda à sa fille de les conduire chez elle, ce qui rendit le sourire à cette dernière. Alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas sûr, Heero écoutait les explications qu'elle donnait par rapport à ce qu'il y avait sur leur route, un peu comme lui et Duo avaient fait avec elle sur L2 deux jours plus tôt.

Duo, quant à lui, n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que la jeune fille disait, se contentant d'observer d'un air grave ce dont elle parlait. Ces rues, il les connaissait très bien, trop bien, et il en ressentait une grande inquiétude qu'il n'osait pas exprimer. Cette inquiétude se transforma en peur lorsque le jeune homme vit sa fille tourner au coin de la rue. Il n'y croyait pas, ce ne pouvait être là. Et pourtant, tout semblait lui dire le contraire.

Il se mit alors à espérer que le chemin n'allait pas s'arrêter là, que cette rue n'était que le passage pour aller jusque chez elle, qu'elle n'allait pas les arrêter déjà. Mais il fut bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence en voyant Hélène ralentir et monter les deux marches qui séparaient le trottoir de la porte de l'appartement. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans cet appartement, il ne le voulait pas.

« C'est là ! » s'exclama alors Hélène, visiblement très heureuse de revenir chez elle.

Elle plongea la main dans une de ses poches et en sortit une clé qu'elle glissa dans la serrure de la porte. Heero était tout près de la jeune fille, prêt à entrer, mais Duo restait obstinément à l'écart.

_« Je ne veux pas entrer, je veux rester là. Je vous attends là, ne me faites pas entrer… »_

« Duo, tu entres ? » demanda Heero.

Il savait que la situation était très pénible pour Duo, mais il sentait que si ce dernier ne rentrait pas, cela ferait de la peine à Hélène, alors il se devait d'insister. Après un soupir sous le regard perçant d'Hélène, Duo monta les marches et suivit les deux autres dans l'appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne put rien dire tant la surprise fut grande. Rien n'avait changé, tout était à la même place que lorsqu'il était parti, des années plus tôt.

D'un coup, porté par un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait définir à l'instant, il se précipita dans l'appartement, regardant le salon, la cuisine et la chambre de Hilde. Lorsqu'il arriva dans cette pièce, Hélène et Heero le suivirent, ce dernier inquiet d'une telle réaction tandis que la jeune fille en ressentait une certaine méfiance.

Duo tournait dans la chambre, observant tous les meubles les uns après les autres, faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour réaliser ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il se tourna finalement vers le lit et s'en approcha. D'une main hésitante, il caressa les draps et se saisit doucement de l'oreiller qu'il porta à son visage.

« C'est terrifiant. Je reviens ici plus de quinze ans après être parti et rien n'a changé, tout est pareil jusqu'au parfum de Hilde imprégné dans les draps, ce parfum qui me plaisait bien et qu'elle mettait tout le temps, exprès. »

Ce fut alors qu'une pensée traversa l'esprit de Duo qui sortit en trombe de la chambre pour se diriger vers une autre pièce, celle au bout du couloir. Heero le regarda faire, perplexe, mais Hélène, lorsqu'elle comprit la destination de Duo, s'empressa à sa suite.

« Non, ne rentre pas dans cette pièce ! »

Mais Duo n'entendit pas cette phrase, trop pris par ses pensées. Il ouvrit la porte et se figea à l'entrée. Non, cette pièce n'était pas ainsi avant qu'il ne parte, elle était totalement différente. Alors qu'il était incapable de bouger, il se sentit bousculé et vit disparaître la pièce derrière la porte qui se referma. Il baissa le regard et tomba sur celui furieux d'Hélène.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas entrer ! C'est ma chambre, tu n'as pas le droit de regarder sans que je te donne la permission ! »

A ces mots, les yeux de Duo s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Ta chambre… C'est ta chambre ? »

Le jeune homme recula, mais son dos rencontra rapidement le mur sur lequel il buta. Il lança alors un regard perdu à Heero qui, en voyant l'attitude de son amant, avait pris un air soucieux.

« Tu te rends compte Heero, c'est sa chambre. Cette histoire commence à prendre une tournure vraiment malsaine. »

Mais alors que Heero cherchait une réponse à faire à Duo, Hélène se rapprocha de son père et sembla le défier du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? De quoi tu parles au juste ? »

Duo regarda sa fille bien en face soutenant son regard avec aplomb et dit sur un ton froid :

« Avant que tu naisses, cette pièce, c'était ma chambre. »

Cette révélation fit reculer Hélène. D'un seul coup, elle ne comprenait plus rien, ne pouvait pas comprendre.

« Attends, tu veux dire que tu vivais avec Maman avant ma naissance ? » dit-elle calmement avant de s'emporter. « Tu veux dire que tu vivais avec elle et que tu n'as rien vu, que tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien ? Et c'est toi qui parles de situation malsaine ! »

Cet emportement fit craquer Duo qui fut incapable de retenir sa colère.

« Oui je parle de situation malsaine ! Je sais bien qu'elle m'aimait, mais elle savait que je ne partageais pas ses sentiments. Pour me laisser libre d'être avec celui que j'aime, elle n'a rien dit, elle m'a fait partir, elle m'a caché sa grossesse et elle t'a élevé dans l'appartement qu'on a partagé, en gardant tout à l'identique et en t'installant dans ma chambre. Ma chambre ! On dirait qu'elle a tout fait pour vivre dans le passé sans passer à autre chose. J'imagine qu'après, elle n'a fréquenté aucun autre homme… »

« Tais-toi ! » s'écria Hélène qui ne voulait pas en entendre davantage.

Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre la déstabilisait complètement. Elle avait toujours cru que Duo n'avait pas vécu avec sa mère, qu'ils s'étaient fréquentés à l'extérieur. Et de savoir en plus que sa chambre avait logé son père avant qu'il ne quitte sa mère était plus que troublant. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Heero pour intervenir.

« Va prendre ce dont tu as besoin Hélène, on va t'attendre dehors. »

Puis il s'approcha de Duo et le saisit doucement par le bras. Au contact de Heero, son amant se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui. Le brun en profita pour le diriger vers la porte d'entrée et le fit s'asseoir sur les marches.

« Calme-toi Duo, ce n'est rien. Ca te fait du mal de t'énerver comme ça. »

« Mais… »

« Je sais que c'est difficile et troublant, mais les choses sont ainsi faites et tu n'es pas en mesure de t'expliquer avec Hilde sur sa façon d'agir. J'en suis désolé, mais maintenant, il faut passer à autre chose. »

Duo acquiesça. Heero avait raison, comme c'était souvent le cas et son amant savait qu'il n'était pas apte à réfléchir objectivement à la situation, pas pour le moment. Ils attendirent donc tous les deux qu'Hélène ait rassemblé les affaires qu'elle voulait emporter. La jeune fille, une fois un peu calmée, tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et se saisit d'un grand sac de voyage dans lequel elle mit la plupart de ses vêtements et quelques effets personnels.

Une fois le sac fermé, elle sortit, retrouvant les deux hommes assis sur les marches. En regardant Duo, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'éprouvait plus de colère envers lui et une idée lui vint en tête. Doucement, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son père, ce qui fit tourner la tête à ce dernier vers elle.

« Euh, avant de partir, si tu veux prendre quelque chose dans la chambre de Maman… Je sais pas, s'il y a des trucs qui auraient été à toi… Enfin, tu peux prendre ce que tu veux. »

Elle descendit alors les marches et s'arrêta sur le trottoir en posant son sac par terre, faisant dos à Duo. Ce dernier était plutôt surpris par ces paroles, mais s'en sentit touché. Lentement, il se leva et entra de nouveau dans l'appartement. Il se dirigea à petits pas vers la chambre de Hilde, hésitant. Mais une fois qu'il eut passé l'entrée de la pièce, il se sentit plus à l'aise.

Duo s'approcha du lit et s'y posa un instant, regardant le décor qui était le même que quinze ans plus tôt. Combien de fois était-il entré dans cette pièce et s'était-il assis à ce même endroit, aux côtés de Hilde ? Il avisa la table de chevet à côté de lui et ouvrit délicatement le tiroir. A sa grande stupéfaction, il y découvrit un petit cadre avec une photo de lui avec Hilde qui avait été prise dans l'année entre la guerre et le conflit Mariemaia, pendant cette année qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Duo regarda la photo pendant quelques secondes, une foule de souvenirs lui revenant en tête. Il hésita, mais il finit par s'en saisir et le sortit du tiroir. Mais une fois le cadre retiré, Duo vit ce qu'il reconnut comme des lettres, les lettres qu'il lui avait écrites lorsqu'il était reparti se battre après que Heero soit venu le chercher. Il prit la première et commença à la lire, le sourire aux lèvres. Rien n'indiquait dans les mots qu'il lui avait écrit des sentiments amoureux, mais il était clair que l'auteur éprouvait un profond attachement au destinataire.

« Est-ce que, quand elle a reçu ces lettres, elle avait déjà compris ? Est-ce qu'elle avait déjà décidé de me faire partir ? »

Se relevant, il s'empara de toutes les lettres qui étaient dans le tiroir et du cadre photo avant de sortir de la chambre et de rejoindre Heero et Hélène dehors.

-§-§-

Devant le grand bureau de la directrice de l'école, Duo et Hélène attendaient cette dernière qu'avait été chercher par la sœur qui les avait fait entrer. La jeune fille se sentait confuse et Duo mal à l'aise. La simple idée de se retrouver devant une telle femme le rendait nerveux.

« Tu aurais quand même pu me dire que c'était dans cette école que tu avais passé ta scolarité. Une école catholique, je voudrais bien savoir ce qui a pris à Hilde de t'inscrire là. Elle voulait que tu deviennes religieuse ? Remarque, pour t'avoir donné ce prénom, il y a de quoi se poser des questions. »

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Je crois plutôt qu'elle m'a mise dans cette école parce les écoles publiques sont fréquentées par des voyous pour la plupart et que j'aurais mal tourné avec eux. »

« Je veux bien, mais pourquoi celle-là ? »

« Et pourquoi celle-là en particulier te pose problème ? »

Mais Duo n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit et que la mère supérieure entra sans un mot, contournant son bureau pour s'installer dans son fauteuil derrière celui-ci. Une fois assise, elle fixa tour à tour Hélène et Duo sur qui elle s'attarda un peu plus. Puis, elle ouvrit de grands yeux méfiants et fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien, ne serait-ce pas ce petit garnement qui habitait autrefois dans la rue voisine et qui était si volubile ? Tu as bien grandi, mais tu n'as pas changé du tout ! »

« Tu la connais ? » demanda dans un murmure Hélène à son père qui fixait la religieuse, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

« Si on veut. Mais je n'aurai pas cru la retrouver au même poste plus de quinze ans après. Je croyais pas que les religieuses étaient si coriaces… »

« Oui, il a grandi physiquement, mais il a toujours cette attitude immature et presque irrespectueuse ! » s'exclama la mère supérieure qui avait entendu les paroles de Duo. « Ma pauvre Hélène, mais que fais-tu avec un tel individu ? Nous nous inquiétions de ne pas te voir venir à l'école et personne ne répond au téléphone chez toi. »

Hélène se tourna vers la religieuse, confuse et un peu honteuse d'être partie sur un tel coup de colère quelques jours plus tôt.

« Excusez mon attitude, il s'est passé des événements assez troublants et je n'ai pas réfléchi à mes actes. »

Duo regardait sa fille présenter ses excuses à cette religieuse, mais il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Pourquoi devait-elle s'excuser dans une telle situation ? La mère supérieure avait un regard compatissant envers Hélène, ce qui déplût fortement à Duo qui y voyait de l'hypocrisie.

« Ta mère va bien au moins ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

A cette question plus qu'inappropriée, Duo perdit son attitude confuse et laissa une expression neutre et froide prendre place sur son visage. Lentement, il se leva et s'approcha du bureau sur lequel il déposa une feuille pliée en trois. En se redressant, il dit sur un ton glacial :

« Hilde Schbeicker est décédée il y a quelques jours. Il se trouve que je suis le père d'Hélène et c'est pour venir me trouver qu'elle a manqué plusieurs jours. Je suis navré que vous vous soyez inquiétés, mais je n'ai pas pu vous contacter pour vous prévenir. Etant donné que je vis sur une autre colonie, nous sommes venus vous informer qu'Hélène ne fréquentera plus votre établissement et qu'elle va venir vivre avec moi. »

La femme resta stupéfaite de tant de découvertes et jeta rapidement un coup d'œil au papier que Duo lui avait présenté qui était le formulaire de l'état civil de L2 attestant qu'il était le père d'Hélène.

« Attendez, c'est vous le père de cette enfant ? Et vous dites que Madame Schbeicker est décédée ? »

Mais Duo ne répondit pas, il l'avait dit une fois, il ne supportait pas de le répéter. Il se leva et fit mine de partir. En voyant cela, Hélène l'imita, mais fut retenue par la religieuse qui lui attrapa la manche de sa veste.

« Hélène, c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu ne veux pas rester ici ? »

« Même si je le voulais, comment le pourrais-je ? Je suis mineure et il est mon père, c'est naturel que je parte vivre avec lui. »

« Mais il est… »

Hélène dévisagea la femme avec un regard à glacer le sang.

« Il est quoi ? Il est irrespectueux ? Il est immature ? Il ne croit pas en Dieu ? Sachez que je n'y ai jamais cru non plus et que ce n'est pas après ce qui vient de m'arriver que je vais y croire. Il vaut donc mieux que je parte d'ici. »

La religieuse lâcha alors sa manche et Hélène se dirigea vers son père qui attendait à la porte et qui avait entendu tout ce qu'elle avait répondu à la mère supérieure. Mais alors que la jeune fille lui lança un regard bref en guise d'assentiment pour partir, elle se sentit tirée par le bras et se retrouva contre la poitrine de Duo qui la serra doucement dans ses bras.

Sans un mot, il la garda ainsi contre lui pendant quelques secondes avant de se détacher d'elle et de se diriger vers la sortie de l'établissement. Hélène resta interdite un moment, mais ne put contenir quelques larmes émues. Elle avait senti, dans cette étreinte silencieuse, le soutien de Duo face à sa peine due à cette nouvelle confrontation avec l'absence de sa mère.

Elle finit tout de même par lui emboîter le pas et le suivit jusqu'au hall d'entrée de l'école qui était magnifiquement orné. Là, Duo s'arrêta un instant, regardant les moulures et les arabesques gravées sur les poutres qui tenaient le plafond.

« Pardon Père Maxwell, mais quand je vois ça, je ne peux pas croire en votre dieu, c'est impossible pour moi. »

Hélène vit le trouble sur le visage de Duo, mais elle n'osa pas poser de question, pas dans cet endroit, pas après l'échange qu'il avait eu avec cette femme. Elle se contenta de tirer un peu sur la manche de sa veste pour le faire revenir à la réalité et l'entraîner dehors. Mais alors qu'ils allaient sortir, une voix leur parvint.

« Hélène ! »

Cette dernière se retourna et vit une jeune fille qu'elle connaissait bien accourir vers elle. Duo se retourna également et vit cette personne sauter au cou de sa fille.

« Mais où étais-tu passée ? Ca fait depuis mercredi qu'on ne t'a pas vu en cours. Tout va bien j'espère. Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? »

« Non Alice, je vais bien. »

La jeune fille émit un soupir soulagé.

« Alors, tu reviens en cours aujourd'hui ? Je te passerais mes notes pour que tu voies ce qu'on a fait pendant ton absence. »

Le sourire d'Hélène s'estompa à ces paroles et elle baissa un peu la tête.

« Merci, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je ne reviendrais plus ici. »

Alice ouvrit de grands yeux à cette déclaration, mais n'eut pas le temps de poser une des mille questions qui avaient assailli son esprit.

« En fait, j'ai rencontré mon père et je vais aller vivre avec lui. Il habite sur une autre colonie alors je vais changer d'école. Tu diras au revoir à tout le monde pour moi, d'accord ? »

« Mais, Hélène, tu allais partir comme ça, sans rien dire ? »

« Adieu, » termina Hélène avant de se détourner de son amie et de rejoindre Duo qui l'attendait. « On y va ? » dit-elle à ce dernier qui acquiesça.

Une fois hors du bâtiment, le jeune homme pressa le pas pour rejoindre le parc non loin de là où Heero les avait attendus. Une fois qu'ils furent en compagnie du garçon, Duo s'approcha de lui assez près pour être en mesure de sentir l'odeur de son amant.

« Il faut qu'on parte d'ici, j'étouffe. »

Heero l'observa et se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était complètement bouleversé. Il prit alors une de ses mains dans la sienne et la serra légèrement pour tenter de lui redonner un peu de courage. Tout en faisant cela, il regarda derrière Duo et fit signe à Hélène d'approcher aussi. Une fois près de lui, il passa son bras libre autour des épaules de la jeune fille et entraîna le père et la fille vers la station spatiale pour rentrer chez eux.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Ce n'est pas de l'efficacité ça ? J'ai eu un coup d'inspiration magnifique qui a donné ce chapitre dont je suis plutôt contente. Maintenant que les détails administratifs sont plus ou moins réglés, place à la cohabitation de cette nouvelle famille ! Juste un petit détail, le passage à l'école et l'échange au sujet de Dieu reflètent mes propres idées sur la religion. Loin de moi l'intention de blesser quiconque avec ces paroles. Merci de me lire, en espérant que cette histoire vous plaît.

-Ephemeris-


	8. Chapitre 8

Disclaimers : Toujours pas à moi, y'a rien à faire, j'y arrive pas… Mais quand je gagne au loto, je me les achète

Disclaimers : Toujours pas à moi, y'a rien à faire, j'y arrive pas… Mais quand je gagne au loto, je me les achète ! Mais faudrait peut-être commencer par jouer pour gagner, ça aide… Mémo à moi-même : penser à jouer au loto !

Titre : Liens de sang

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Alors que la fin de la guerre avait séparé Heero et Duo, le conflit avec Mariemeia les fait se retrouver. Evidemment, ils ne peuvent se passer l'un de l'autre, mais plusieurs années après, un incident vient perturber leur bonheur.

Couples : 1x2x1, 2xH

Genre : J'ai bien peur d'avoir déjà exploité ce thème, mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop redondant…

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi ! Cette histoire commence entre la guerre et l'affaire Mariemeia. J'ai changé la façon dont les pilotes sont entrés dans ce deuxième conflit en occultant le fait qu'ils avaient décidé de détruire les Gundams en les envoyant vers le soleil.

* * *

Liens de sang

_Chapitre 8_

**Le texte en italique indique un flashback…**

* * *

Le retour sur L2 s'était fait dans le silence. Duo était très troublé par cette confrontation avec une partie de sa vie qu'il avait oubliée, mais qui avait touché Hélène. La jeune fille avait découvert une facette de son père qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas et qui l'étonnait grandement. Après s'être imaginé un monstre abandonnant femme et enfant sans le moindre scrupule, force était pour elle de constater son erreur.

Pendant tout le voyage de retour, Duo était resté contre Heero, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de son amant, le regard dans le vague. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme, mais semblait apaisé par la présence de Heero. Hélène, témoin de cela, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie, jalousie pour elle, mais aussi pour sa mère qui aurait tant voulu, ces quinze dernières années, être à la place de Heero et recevoir cette tête sur son épaule.

Elle lui avait permis de prendre ce qu'il voulait dans la chambre de sa mère, elle savait qu'il l'avait fait, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pris et n'osait pas le lui demander. Elle distinguait vaguement la forme d'un objet qui déformait la poche intérieure de sa veste, mais elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu une telle chose dans la chambre.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la navette, ils rejoignirent leur appartement directement. Il se faisait tard et ils avaient tous besoin de repos après cette journée plus qu'éprouvante pour chacun d'entre eux. Hélène, sans un mot, s'isola dans sa chambre la première, se sentant mal à l'aise face à son père qui semblait à moitié conscient de ses gestes, guidé qu'il était par Heero.

Elle se posa sur son lit après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle et repensa à cette journée. Elle avait été heureuse de retourner chez elle, mais de ne plus y voir sa mère faisait remonter ce sentiment de tristesse et de colère qu'elle avait du mal à chasser. Puis, elle repensa au fait que Duo avait vécu dans sa chambre et que le reste de l'appartement avait été gardé à l'identique.

« Comment ça se fait que je n'ai rien vu ? Maman m'a toujours semblé bien malgré un peu de mélancolie parfois dans son regard… »

Sur ces drôles de pensées, elle se coucha et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Dans le salon, au même moment, Heero apportait un verre d'eau à Duo qui ne disait toujours rien et qui semblait toujours absent. Le retour de Heero et la présentation du verre le fit revenir à la réalité.

« Merci, » dit-il doucement en le prenant.

Heero s'assit à côté de Duo et le regarda boire une gorgée avant de prendre la parole.

« En fait, elle m'a toujours aimé. Est-ce que je devrais me sentir coupable de ce qui s'est passé ? Parce que je le savais, ça se voyait trop pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. »

« Si tu le demandes, est-ce que c'est parce que tu ne te sens pas coupable, mais qu'il faudrait que tu le sois ou le contraire ? » demanda Heero, attentif.

Duo secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

« Je sais pas, est-ce que ce sentiment, c'est de la culpabilité ? J'en sais rien, mais je suis mal à l'aise par rapport à cette affaire et par rapport à… à ma… »

« A ta fille, » termina une voix derrière les deux hommes qui n'avait pu se retenir face à l'hésitation de Duo.

Ils se retournèrent et firent face au visage marqué par la colère d'Hélène qui, n'arrivant pas à dormir et entendant les deux garçons discuter, était sortie de sa chambre et avait surpris la fin de leur discussion.

Duo se leva et fit un pas en avant, cherchant les mots justes pour calmer la jeune fille.

« Pardon, mais cette situation est difficile pour moi aussi. Comprends que le fait d'avoir un enfant ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit et je m'en découvre une toute faite sans qu'on m'ait mis au courant. Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas content de te connaître, mais j'ai encore du mal à réaliser, ça a été une telle surprise. »

Mais ces mots, au lieu de calmer Hélène, attisaient encore plus la rage qui montait et qu'elle avait de moins en moins envie de contenir. Elle ressentait tout cela comme de la mauvaise foi, un manque d'honnêteté de la part de son père et elle ne se gêna pas pour le lui dire.

« Ne me raconte pas d'histoire. Une surprise ? Après ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Maman, comment peux-tu encore parler de surprise ? Et puis, je ne peux pas croire que tu n'avais pas compris ce qu'elle ressentait pour toi. Tu aurais dû le voir. Et même, je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu abandonner Maman et que même maintenant, tu refuses de me reconnaître. Je suis quand même ta fille, on est liés par le sang ! »

Elle se retourna alors vers Heero qui fronça les sourcils à ce regard qui lui étant adressé et attendit les paroles qui allaient tomber, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Peux-tu en dire autant ? » termina Hélène, un air de défi dans le regard.

Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, ce ne fut pas Heero qui réagit, mais Duo qui s'avança brusquement jusqu'à la jeune fille avec un regard qui effraya cette dernière.

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores. Tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé avant ta naissance ! » s'écria Duo en la fusillant du regard.

Cet excès de voix rendit Hélène tremblante. D'un coup, elle se sentait toute petite et incapable de bouger. Elle sentait qu'elle avait trop parlé ou pas assez réfléchi avant de le faire malgré le fait qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit qui aurait pu mettre Duo dans une telle colère. Mais même si elle avait dit une énormité, elle n'aurait pas cru, vu l'état dans lequel Duo était depuis leur départ de son ancienne colonie, à une telle réaction de sa part. Le regard du jeune homme se fit alors douloureux et il recula jusqu'au niveau de Heero qu'il attrapa brusquement et qu'il serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je veux pas me rappeler de ça, je veux pas… »

L'autre ferma les yeux une seconde, cherchant à atténuer les souvenirs qui lui revenaient.

« Calme-toi, n'y pense pas, » lui dit-il en passant un bras autour du corps de son amant et en lui caressant la tête de sa main libre.

La colère d'Hélène, qui avait disparu pour faire place à une certaine peur, reprit un peu le dessus alors qu'elle n'était plus au fait de la situation.

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Je comprends pas… »

Elle vit nettement Duo frissonner contre le torse de Heero, mais ce dernier ne s'en préoccupa pas, se disant qu'Hélène devait connaître ce genre de souvenirs qui le liaient à Duo, même s'ils étaient douloureux.

_L'explosion avait fait un véritable carnage. Tout avait été décimé, plus une seule pierre servant de soutien à la base militaire ne tenait debout. On aurait dit que toute vie s'était éteinte. Pourtant, un garçon marchait à travers les débris, contournant les différents obstacles qu'il rencontrait avec difficulté aux vues de ses blessures plus que conséquentes. _

_Heero boitait, un éclat de métal s'étant logé dans sa jambe gauche, mais il avait également été blessé juste en dessous des côtes, blessure d'où s'écoulait beaucoup de sang, laissant des traces au sol. Il se déplaçait avec difficulté, le regard scrutant les alentours à la recherche de quelqu'un. _

_« Duo ! » hurlait-il, se mettant à tousser presque immédiatement après. _

_Il avait du sang dans la bouche qu'il crachait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, mais il y en avait toujours qui revenait alors que l'anxiété l'envahissait de plus en plus. Cette mission, lorsqu'il en avait reçu l'ordre, ne lui avait pas plu et il avait là la confirmation de son mauvais pressentiment. Les conditions étaient trop mauvaises pour que les choses se passent sans problème et effectivement, les choses s'étaient plutôt mal passées._

_Les deux pilotes, une fois les documents récupérés, devaient faire exploser la base militaire, mais ils furent pris entre deux groupes de soldats armés et prêts à tirer au moindre geste. D'un simple regard, Heero et Duo avaient foncé dans le tas et avaient réussi à s'échapper. Mais alors que le pilote 01 avait presque atteint la sortie, des soldats lui sautèrent dessus pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. _

_Ce fut alors que Duo, qui arrivait à la suite de Heero, poussa son compagnon de toutes ses forces, faisant ainsi lâcher prise aux soldats. Le jeune homme fut propulsé vers l'extérieur, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu toucher le sol, Duo appuya sur le détonateur, faisant exploser la base alors que Heero était à peine sorti et que lui-même était encore à l'intérieur. Les deux garçons furent projetés dans les airs à l'opposé l'un de l'autre alors que la base prenait feu, emportant dans la mort tous les soldats qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de sortir. _

_Lorsque Heero avait repris conscience, il s'était retrouvé seul et très amoché. Inquiet pour son partenaire, il s'était levé tant bien que mal pour partir à sa recherche, mais il ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé et craignait qu'il n'ait brûlé avec la base. Il hurlait son prénom dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse, mais elle ne venait pas. _

_Ce fut alors qu'il crut voir un corps couché sur le sol à quelques mètres de l'endroit qu'il venait d'atteindre et il appela une dernière fois. _

_« Duo ! C'est toi Duo ? »_

_Un gémissement lui parvint et il se remit à marcher, allant le plus vit possible malgré la douleur que chaque mouvement lui procurait. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il reconnut son compagnon, mais le sourire qui lui était venu à cette vision s'évanouit quand il vit l'état de Duo. Ce dernier était bien plus blessé que lui, baignant dans une marre de son propre sang. _

_« Tu m'entends Duo ? » demanda Heero, tombant à genoux à côté de Duo. _

_« Oui, je t'entends… » murmura Duo, la main posée juste en dessous de ses côtes, comme s'il avait voulu arrêter l'hémorragie. _

_Heero posa sa propre main pleine de son sang sur celle de Duo qui tenta de sourire malgré la douleur générale qu'il ressentait. Le sang de Heero s'écoulait de sa blessure, venant se mélanger à celui de Duo qui s'étendait de plus en plus autour d'eux. _

_« Tu as appuyé trop tôt. Si tu avais attendu quelques secondes de plus… » _

_Heero ne termina pas sa phrase, sentant les sanglots lui monter à la gorge. Duo leva les yeux et les plongea dans les siens, un petit sourire sur le visage. _

_« Je suis content, au moins, je t'aurai vu avant de mourir… »_

_En entendant cela, Heero paniqua et attrapa le visage de Duo de ses deux mains pleines de sang. _

_« Ne dis pas de bêtises pareilles. Tu ne mourras pas. Tu ne peux pas mourir ! »_

_Mais déjà, les yeux de Duo se fermaient et Heero se sentait lui aussi lourd de sommeil. Il finit par laisser son corps s'allonger à côté de celui de Duo, une de ses mains toujours sur la joue du garçon alors que l'autre avait glissé sur son torse. _

« Nos compagnons sont arrivés juste à temps pour nous secourir, on serait morts sinon. »

Pendant le récit de Heero, Duo s'était détaché de lui et avait trouvé refuge dans le fond du canapé où il avait ramené ses genoux contre son torse et posé son front contre. Hélène ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux alors que les mots s'échappaient de la bouche de Heero sur un ton neutre et glacial.

Bien qu'il n'en montrait rien, Hélène sentait que l'amant de son père ne racontait pas ce douloureux souvenir par plaisir, qu'il en souffrait sans doute autant que Duo qui en était atterré. Mais, alors qu'elle était d'accord avec le fait que ce qui leur était arrivé était terrible, elle gardait une certaine amertume envers tout cela.

« Alors quoi, parce que vous avez failli mourir ensemble, que votre sang s'est mélangé à celui de l'autre, votre lien est plus fort que celui que je peux avoir avec mon père ? Duo, c'est ton sang qui coule dans mes veines, ça ne te suffit pas ? »

« Ca n'a rien à voir, » gronda Duo sans bouger.

« Non, tu as raison, ça n'a rien à voir. La vérité c'est que je te gêne, que tu préfèrerais que je n'existe pas, que je ne sois pas ta fille. Désolée, mais c'est pas de ma faute si je suis là ! »

Et elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte de sa chambre une fois arrivée dans la pièce. Ce bruit fit sursauter Duo qui releva la tête et qui ne trouva que le vide là où se tenait sa fille quelques secondes plus tôt. Il regarda alors Heero qui avait les yeux posés sur lui et lui saisit la main, rapprochant ainsi son amant du canapé.

« Heero… J'étais comme ça avant ? Est-ce que j'agis tout le temps comme ça avec toi ? »

Le garçon interrogea Duo du regard, ne saisissant pas le sens de sa demande. Duo continua.

« Depuis quand suis-je aussi égoïste ? Comment puis-je agir ainsi envers elle ? Pourquoi je lutte à ce point, pourquoi je m'empêche de l'aimer ? C'est ma fille, même si je ne connais rien d'elle, ou si peu. Elle a dû tellement souffrir de s'être retrouvée seule à la mort de sa mère, tout ça parce que je n'étais pas là… »

Heero serra la main qui l'avait saisi en signe de soutien, mais cela ne suffit pas à chasser les pensées de Duo.

« Je devrais l'aimer cette petite, je crois même que je l'aime déjà, que je l'ai aimé dès que je l'ai vu. Elle ressemble tellement à sa mère en fin de compte, comment je pourrais faire autrement ? »

Il s'arrêta un moment, refoulant les larmes qui cherchaient à s'échapper. Il avait déjà trop pleuré et pour des raisons qu'il ne trouvait pas justifiées. Heero était là, devant lui, droit et stoïque malgré la situation et Duo sentit le sourire lui revenir en repensant aux premières années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, ces années de guerre où le jeune homme avait été exemplaire d'obéissance et de professionnalisme. Heero vit ce sourire et en fut heureux.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

« Je repense à nos années de guerre et je me rends compte que tu n'as pas changé. Tu sais toujours ce qu'il faut faire, comment réagir même dans les situations les plus imprévues. Franchement, je t'envie ce contrôle et cette force que tu as en toi. »

Alors qu'il venait de terminer sa phrase, Duo sentit la poigne sur sa main se resserrer brusquement, ce qu'il ne comprit pas. Il releva la tête et, à l'expression sur le visage de Heero qui avait subitement changé, il se leva sans lâcher sa main et posa l'autre sur la nuque de son amant. Heero eut un soupir avant de reprendre la parole.

« Ne te méprends pas Duo, je ne suis pas aussi fort que ce que tu crois. »

Duo lui lança un regard perplexe, ne comprenant pas. Heero détourna le regard.

« Tu crois que je suis calme et posé, que mon attitude tranquille et ma faculté à m'adapter au moindre petit détail inattendu est une chance. Mais ce n'est qu'une apparence. Quand je regarde Hélène, oui, j'ai ce penchant paternel envers elle, mais quand je pense que c'est ta fille, que je me dis que c'est la tienne et celle de Hilde, que je n'ai rien à voir avec cette partie de toi, j'ai tellement mal… »

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Duo vit Heero fondre en larmes. Il en fut presque choqué, mais se ressaisit très vite, le prenant dans ses bras pour tenter de le réconforter. D'un coup, Duo se sentit la responsabilité de protéger non pas seulement cet enfant que le destin lui avait apporté, mais également son amant qui, jusqu'à présent, avait pris soin de lui amoureusement. C'était son tour et il se devait de s'y tenir.

Il prit conscience également de la complexité de la situation et des sentiments qui devaient animer Heero depuis l'apparition d'Hélène dans leur vie. Et à cet instant, plus que jamais, Duo se rendit compte de son égoïsme. Trop occupé à ses propres sentiments, il n'avait pas vu la détresse de Heero et avait ignoré celle d'Hélène. Cela devait cesser. Instinctivement, il serra un peu plus Heero contre lui qui s'accrochait à son amant douloureusement.

« Ne pleure plus Heero, s'il te plaît. Même si tu n'as à première vue rien à voir avec Hélène, pour moi, tu fais un peu partie d'elle. Elle fait partie de moi, mais toi aussi tu fais partie de moi. Vous êtes donc reliés d'une certaine façon. »

Les sanglots de Heero s'étaient calmés et il réussit à aligner quelques mots.

« Tu parlais d'égoïsme tout à l'heure, mais te voilà égocentrique maintenant. »

Duo ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à cette réplique digne de Heero. Ce dernier, qui avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire, se détacha de son amant et le regarda dans les yeux avant de reprendre.

« Tu devrais aller la voir et avoir une discussion avec elle. »

Duo acquiesça et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille. Il se sentait angoissé, ne voulant pas encore se disputer avec elle. Ils ne se connaissaient pas en fait et avaient du mal à comprendre l'autre dans cette situation inattendue. Mais il se devait de gérer la situation, pour le bien de sa fille et pour celui de Heero.

Il s'approcha de la porte de la chambre et frappa quelques coups en appelant doucement Hélène. Il ne reçut aucune réponse et, après avoir prévenu qu'il entrait, il ouvrit la porte et découvrit la jeune fille assise sur le lit, la tête baissée vers le sol. Dans cette position, Duo ne pouvait voir son visage et se rapprocha d'Hélène qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

« Hélène ? » appela-t-il une dernière fois en posant une main sur l'épaule de cette dernière.

Il vit alors le visage de sa fille, baigné de larmes, se relever vers lui alors qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras, le serrant fort et éclatant en sanglots contre son torse. Duo ne bougea pas, trop surpris d'un tel débordement d'émotion, mais ce fut alors qu'Hélène dit :

« Elle me manque tellement… Je voudrais tellement que Maman soit encore là… »

Cette détresse que Duo perçut dans la voix d'Hélène le toucha et, sans réfléchir, il lui rendit son étreinte avec une douceur paternelle.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : De retour pour quelques jours avant de repartir, je mets le point final à ce chapitre dont la fin est restée un peu incertaine jusqu'à ce jour. J'en suis assez contente et j'espère que c'est de même pour vous. Merci de me lire et à bientôt.

-Ephemeris-


	9. Chapitre 9

Disclaimers : Toujours pas à moi, y'a rien à faire, j'y arrive pas… Mais quand je gagne au loto, je me les achète

Disclaimers : Toujours pas à moi, y'a rien à faire, j'y arrive pas… Mais quand je gagne au loto, je me les achète ! Mais faudrait peut-être commencer par jouer pour gagner, ça aide… Mémo à moi-même : penser à jouer au loto !

Titre : Liens de sang

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Alors que la fin de la guerre avait séparé Heero et Duo, le conflit avec Mariemeia les fait se retrouver. Evidemment, ils ne peuvent se passer l'un de l'autre, mais plusieurs années après, un incident vient perturber leur bonheur.

Couples : 1x2x1, 2xH

Genre : J'ai bien peur d'avoir déjà exploité ce thème, mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop redondant…

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi ! Cette histoire commence entre la guerre et l'affaire Mariemeia. J'ai changé la façon dont les pilotes sont entrés dans ce deuxième conflit en occultant le fait qu'ils avaient décidé de détruire les Gundams en les envoyant vers le soleil.

* * *

Liens de sang

_Chapitre 9_

* * *

En fin de compte, cette école n'était pas si mal. Hélène avait eu peur d'être encore plus troublée en se retrouvant de nouveau dans une salle de classe avec d'autres personnes de son âge, mais le choix qu'avait fait son père la satisfaisait. Duo n'avait pas voulu remettre Hélène dans une école catholique, bien qu'il savait qu'il y en avait une de bonne réputation non loin de chez eux. Il avait opté pour une école publique, mais bien fréquentée dont il avait entendu du bien par certains de ses clients.

Rapidement, Hélène avait sympathisé avec quelques élèves et avait été très bien intégrée à la classe et à l'école en général. Le fait d'être partie de chez elle après la mort de sa mère n'avait pas affecté ses études et elle avait pu suivre sans problème le discours des différents professeurs. Ce dernier cours de la semaine, de sa première semaine, était un cours d'histoire où l'on arrivait à la fin du conflit entre les colonies et la terre qui avait eu lieu plus de quinze ans en arrière.

« Grâce à sa diplomatie et à son intelligence naturelle, Relena Peacecraft a réussi à convaincre les forces rebelles de cesser le conflit et de revenir à une époque de paix à la fin de l'année 195 d'après colonisation, » dit la femme qui leur tenait lieu de professeur.

« Intelligence naturelle, tu parles, » murmura le garçon qui était assis à côté d'Hélène. « Ma mère dit qu'elle est bête comme ses pieds et qu'elle a pas un brin de jugeote. »

« Elle est pas objective dans ses propos, la prof. Faut dire qu'elle vient de la terre, elle a pas connu l'enfer des colonies pendant cette période, » ajouta un autre qui s'était retourné. « Mon père m'a raconté que pendant cette guerre, beaucoup des habitants de la terre ne savaient pas qu'il y avait des problèmes avec les colonies. Et eux, surtout ici, ils crevaient de faim. »

« Un peu de silence derrière ! » s'écria le professeur.

Les garçons se turent et reportèrent leur attention sur le cours. Hélène en fit de même, attendant d'entendre les prochaines paroles de leur professeur.

« Une fois Treize Kushrenada mort et Zechs Merquise ayant obtempéré, la paix s'est installée sur terre et sur les colonies. Les habitants ont repris leurs activités et ont entamé la reconstruction de ce que la guerre avait détruit. Mais un peu moins d'un an après la déclaration de paix, en 196 d'après colonisation, un nouveau conflit éclata suite à l'enlèvement de Relena Peacecraft qui, à cette époque, était vice-ministre des affaires étrangères. Cet acte avait été commandité par Mariemeia Barton, qui se trouvait être la fille de Treize Kushrenada et qui avait en tête de continuer ce que son père avait commencé. Mais encore une fois, Relena Peacecraft a réussi à déjouer ses plans pour ramener la paix. »

« Et la voilà repartie dans son délire sur cette bonne femme, » reprit le garçon à côté d'Hélène, toujours à mi-voix. « J'en viens à regretter le vieux qui nous faisait cours avant elle. Il était mou, mais au moins, son discours était élargi. Là, on n'a qu'un point de vue. »

« Ouais, t'as raison. Vivement qu'on change de sujet, » lui répondit son camarade.

Mais ce discours avait agacé Hélène. Pourquoi ne parlait-elle que de Relena Peacecraft ? De ce qu'elle savait, à la fin de la guerre, cette femme n'avait qu'une quinzaine d'années et de ce que la jeune fille avait vu, il lui paraissait très difficile de croire qu'elle avait réussi à vaincre une organisation comme Oz et la fondation Romfeller seule. Et d'ailleurs, elle ne parlait pas de tout.

« Avez-vous des questions à ce sujet ? » interrogea la femme sans penser en obtenir.

Mais, à l'étonnement de tous, Hélène leva le bras pour demander la parole. Tous les élèves dans la classe s'étaient retournés vers elle, surpris, et attendirent d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Oui, Mademoiselle Maxwell ? »

Hélène baissa le bras et prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas s'énerver.

« Je sais bien que Relena Peacecraft est très importante aujourd'hui et qu'elle a un poste à hautes responsabilités, on en parle tous les jours à la télévision. Mais vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ? Elle n'a pas agi seule. Nous sommes des habitants des colonies et pourtant, on ne nous en parle jamais. Pourquoi ne parlez-vous pas des Gundams et de leurs pilotes qui étaient originaires des colonies comme nous tous ? »

Un grave silence accueillit les paroles d'Hélène, silence outré pour le professeur alors que les autres élèves étaient admiratifs d'une telle audace. La femme se ressaisit du mieux qu'elle put et répondit à la jeune fille.

« Nous n'avons pas à parler des Gundams. Ces terroristes n'ont pas à être nommés. »

« Comment pouvez-vous les traiter de terroristes ? » s'exclama le garçon assis à côté d'Hélène. « Ils se sont battus pour nous, pour les colonies. Et si nous sommes tous dans cette classe aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'ils ont été là des années plus tôt pour protéger nos parents qui nous ont mis au monde il y a quinze ans. »

« Et même s'ils étaient vraiment les terroristes que vous imaginez, ils ont joué un rôle dans cette guerre et ils méritent d'être cités puisque vous parlez aussi de Oz et de la fondation Romfeller, » ajouta une fille assise de l'autre côté de la classe.

Un bourdonnement de voix envahit la salle de classe que la femme ne put maîtriser. Mais la sonnerie de fin de cours la sauva, lui évitant de remettre de l'ordre pour terminer son exposé. Les élèves se précipitèrent à l'extérieur pour rentrer chez eux. Ce cours avait été le dernier de la semaine et chacun était heureux de pouvoir rentrer chez soi pour se reposer.

Hélène laissa le plus gros de ses camarades sortir avant de prendre ses affaires et de se diriger vers la sortie à son tour. Une fois dans le couloir, le garçon qui était assis à côté d'elle apparut devant elle.

« Salut, je crois pas m'être présenté encore. Je m'appelle Alex. »

« Moi c'est Hélène, » répondit la jeune fille, surprise.

« Enchanté, Hélène. J'ai été stupéfait de voir comment tu lui as parlé à cette bonne femme. J'aime bien ta façon de voir les choses et je suis assez d'accord avec toi. »

« J'ai cru comprendre que c'est un peu le cas de tout le monde ici. Dans mon ancienne école aussi, ils ne parlaient pas des Gundams et faisaient l'éloge de Relena, mais là, j'ai pas pu le supporter sans rien dire. »

Alex acquiesça et proposa à Hélène de faire un bout de chemin ensemble étant donné qu'ils allaient dans la même direction. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien et Hélène était contente d'avoir trouvé un ami.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu vivais sur une autre colonie avant. Pourquoi tu es partie ? »

« Je suis venue vivre avec mon père suite au décès de ma mère. »

« Ca n'a pas été trop dur ? »

« Au début si, j'en voulais beaucoup à mon père, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il ne savait pas. »

Alex parut ne pas comprendre et Hélène se rendit compte qu'elle en avait trop dit. Elle ne le connaissait pas encore assez pour lui raconter ce genre de choses. Elle s'excusa alors en changeant de sujet. Ainsi, elle apprit que ce garçon vivait avec ses parents et son petit frère dans une petite maison non loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient à cet instant. Ils arrivèrent finalement à une intersection où Alex prit à droite et où Hélène continua tout droit.

« On se voit lundi ! » lui lança Alex en lui faisant signe de la main.

Hélène lui fit signe à son tour et reprit sa route. Elle avait un peu traîné et accéléra le pas pour ne pas que Heero et Duo ne s'inquiètent de son retard. Une fois arrivée à la porte de l'appartement, elle fit tourner la poignée pour ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même, comme aspirée de l'intérieur. Hélène fut un peu entraînée par le mouvement, la main toujours sur la poignée, mais elle fut arrêtée par le torse de Heero qui se retrouva devant elle.

« Ah, c'est toi Heero ! Je me demandais ce qui se passait. »

Le jeune homme, en reconnaissant Hélène, sourit, mais la jeune fille voyait que quelque chose le gênait.

« Ca ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Heero recula pour la laisser entrer et alors qu'il regardait de loin par la fenêtre du salon, il répondit.

« Non, c'est pas grand chose. C'est juste que Duo n'est pas encore rentré et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Hélène fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça il n'est pas rentré ? Je croyais qu'il avait des heures fixes. »

« Oui, mais ça lui arrive parfois d'avoir quelque chose à terminer. »

Le visage troublé de Heero déplût profondément à Hélène qui, après être allée déposer son sac dans sa chambre, était revenue dans l'entrée.

« Bon, je vais voir ce qu'il fait. Et puis ça sent super bon, je vais pas attendre des heures qu'il arrive pour manger ce que tu as préparé. »

Cette phrase redonna le sourire à Heero. Ces paroles dites sur ce ton lui rappelèrent Duo. Il acquiesça et laissa partir Hélène qui prit le chemin de la ferraillerie. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas agi ainsi, mais cet air inquiet qu'elle avait perçu sur le visage de Heero lui avait fait un très mauvais effet.

Bientôt, elle arriva en vue de l'enseigne de la ferraillerie, mais alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée, elle vit Duo sortir, toujours en habits de travail. Ce dernier fut surpris de voir sa fille à cet endroit et l'interrogea silencieusement à ce sujet.

« Heero était inquiet que tu ne sois pas encore rentré alors je suis venue voir ce que tu faisais. Et puis je meurs de faim alors dépêche-toi de rentrer pour qu'on mange ce qui sent si bon dans la cuisine. »

« Tu en as trop dit, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche… »

Ils se mirent à rire tout en prenant le chemin de leur appartement. Hélène observa le profil de son père avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je peux te poser une question, même si tu ne vas pas l'aimer ? »

« Dis toujours, je verrais si j'y réponds. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu vivre avec Maman ? »

Duo prit une profonde respiration avant de répondre.

« Parce que je ne l'aimais pas comme elle l'aurait voulu et même si on s'entendait très bien, je pense, avec le recul, qu'elle n'aurait pas été vraiment heureuse. »

« Mais c'est plus naturel pour un homme de vivre avec une femme. C'est normal. »

« Parce que tu crois qu'avec la vie que j'ai menée, je suis quelqu'un de normal ? »

Sur ce point, Hélène ne pouvait que donner raison à Duo. Mais elle insista tout de même.

« Alors, pourquoi tu as voulu vivre avec Heero plutôt qu'avec Maman ? »

Duo eut un sourire doux alors qu'il tournait la tête vers sa fille.

« Tu te sens bien avec Heero, tu peux donc comprendre ce que je ressens. »

Hélène ne trouva rien à rajouter. Oui, elle se sentait bien avec Heero, elle était à l'aise avec cet homme avec qui, a priori, elle n'avait rien à voir. Mais il avait un côté apaisant et aimant qu'elle ne pouvait nier.

« Ca s'est bien passé à l'école aujourd'hui ? Les autres ne te font pas de misères ? » demanda alors Duo, changeant de sujet.

« Bien sûr que non, je suis trop mignonne pour qu'on me fasse des misères. Il faut juste un moment d'adaptation, tu sais ce que c'est. »

« En fait, non, j'ai jamais été à l'école en fait. »

Cet aveu surprit Hélène sur le coup, mais en y réfléchissant, quand aurait-il pu aller à l'école puisqu'il avait toujours vécu dans la rue et qu'il n'en était sorti que pour devenir pilote de Gundam ? Cette pensée lui rappela alors le cours d'histoire qu'elle avait eu et sa rencontre avec Alex.

« Je me suis fait un ami aujourd'hui. Il s'appelle Alex et on est d'accord sur plein de choses. »

« Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? »

« Tu sais, on a eu un cours d'histoire cet après-midi. On a parlé de la guerre entre la terre et les colonies, mais la prof n'a fait que l'éloge de Relena Peacecraft sans évoquer les Gundams et je me suis énervée. »

« Je vois, je comprends bien ce que tu ressens, mais fais tout de même attention de ne pas trop te faire remarquer à cause de ça et de ne pas trop t'énerver à ce sujet. »

Hélène eut un sourire amusé.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je fasse trop de remous et que tu sois convoqué par le directeur pour discuter de mes propos déplacés ? »

« Pas tout à fait, disons que ce qui me fait peur, c'est que si je suis convoqué, moi aussi je vais m'énerver à ce sujet et ce sera sans doute pas beau à entendre. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent en même temps, se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Hélène imaginait Duo, face au directeur et à ce professeur d'histoire, tous deux outrés par ses propos passionnés sur la beauté des Gundams et sur l'imbécillité de Relena Peacecraft. Leur hilarité finit par redescendre et Duo dit :

« Et c'est sur ce genre de choses que ton nouvel ami est d'accord avec toi ? Ca promet ! »

« En plus, une grande majorité des élèves de ma classe est d'accord pour dire que les Gundams sont importants dans ce conflit et que les profs devraient en parler. C'est pour ça que… C'est quoi cette lumière rouge ? » s'interrompit-elle, perplexe tout à coup.

« Quelle lumière rouge ? » demanda Duo en fronçant les sourcils et baissant la tête vers son torse que sa fille fixait.

Il le vit alors, ce petit point qui ne bougeait que faiblement sur sa poitrine. Duo ouvrit alors de grands yeux et recula d'un pas sans lâcher le point du regard. Lorsqu'il vit que ce point, après son mouvement, se replaça au niveau de son cœur, il dit doucement à Hélène :

« Ne t'approche pas de moi. Si je m'écroule, retourne à l'appartement en courant. Tu m'as compris ? »

« Duo… » tenta Hélène qui ne comprenait pas en esquissant un pas vers son père.

« Ne t'approche pas ! » s'écria ce dernier.

Hélène sursauta et releva les yeux soudainement, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de crier lorsqu'elle vit un homme armé s'approcher de Duo et lui poser le canon de son revolver sur la tempe.

« On bouge plus, » dit l'homme qui menaçait Duo.

Mais ce dernier, peu habitué à se laisser donner des ordres, et dans un mouvement que son opposant ne vit point venir, saisit rapidement le poignet qui tenait le revolver, tordit le bras de l'homme dans son dos et attrapa l'arme qu'il lui colla sur le crâne alors qu'il était maintenant au sol, surplombé par Duo.

Hélène, qui avait tout vu, était stupéfaite de ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Déjà, le visage de son père avait totalement changé, il était froid et presque cruel. La voix de Duo s'éleva alors, froide, glaciale même.

« Qui es-tu ? Comment oses-tu m'attaquer moi ? Sais-tu seulement qui je suis ? Je suis la mort, on ne tue pas la mort, on ne menace pas la mort. Est-ce que tu crois que ton ami, le sniper, va pouvoir quelque chose pour toi ? Alors, réponds.»

« Calme-toi Duo, ce n'était qu'une petite plaisanterie, » s'exclama un autre homme arrivant derrière Duo.

Ce dernier reconnut cette voix, mais pour être sûr de l'identité de la personne, il tourna la tête. La chemise fleurie du nouvel arrivant ne fit que confirmer son idée.

« Howard ? » dit-il froidement.

L'homme éclata de rire en continuant d'avancer. Duo se releva, lâchant l'homme au sol, mais gardant l'arme à la main. Howard arriva alors tout près de Duo et lui tapa sur l'épaule, visiblement heureux de le revoir. Hélène, qui observait la scène, avait du mal à comprendre. L'homme qui avait menacé Duo se releva alors avec quelques difficultés et en se massant le bras.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit Howard. Ca a beau faire quinze ans qu'il a arrêté ce genre d'activité, il s'est pas ramolli. Mon revolver je vous prie, » termina-t-il en tendant la main vers Duo.

A l'approche de l'homme, le jeune homme pointa l'arme sur lui, soupçonneux. L'attaquant leva les mains en reculant, comprenant que Duo n'hésiterait pas à tirer s'il disait encore quelque chose de déplaisant à son oreille. Le garçon regarda de nouveau Howard.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? »

« Oh, Duo, c'est pas très gentil de m'accueillir comme ça après tant d'années sans se voir. »

« Quand un sniper me menace de son arme et qu'un blanc-bec me prend de haut, ce n'est pas pour me mettre dans un état d'esprit de retrouvailles. Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? Une plaisanterie ? Parce que tu trouves ça drôle peut-être… »

« Oh, Duo, c'était un peu comme un test, pour voir ce que ces quinze ans de vie paisible avaient eu comme conséquences sur toi et tes réflexes. »

« Pour les réflexes, ils sont très bons, » ajouta l'homme qui massait toujours son bras douloureux.

Cet homme eut un coup d'œil meurtrier de la part de Duo et préféra ne plus intervenir. L'ancien pilote n'était pas d'humeur à parler et bien que pendant plusieurs années, il avait voulu revoir Howard, la façon dont ces retrouvailles se faisaient ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

« Je suis touché Duo, » continua Howard. « Le nom de cette ferraillerie où tu travailles, c'est un peu comme un hommage à ma personne, non ? C'est grâce à ça que je t'ai retrouvé. J'ai d'importantes choses à te dire. »

Il regarda alors vers Hélène.

« Mais ce sont des choses à ne pas dire devant certaines personnes, viens avec moi. »

« Elle est avec moi et tu peux parler devant elle. Je ne vais nulle part sans elle de toute façon. »

Howard parut alors choqué, semblant comprendre une chose plutôt déplaisante.

« Vraiment Duo, tu exagères. Ce n'est qu'une gamine. Je sais bien que tu aimes bien les petites brunes, mais elle n'a même pas l'air d'être majeure… »

« Howard, c'est ma fille. Arrête de dire de telles bêtises. »

L'homme parut étonné. Il regarda Hélène un moment puis revint à Duo qui commençait à s'impatienter.

« Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à Hilde quand on regarde bien. »

Hélène se sentit rougir d'une telle observation de la part de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle voulait rentrer, elle n'aimait pas cette expression sur le visage de son père et elle pensait à Heero qui les attendait. Duo devait se dire la même chose car il pressa Howard à dire ce pourquoi il était venu.

« Oui, eh bien, puisque tu veux que je parle devant cette jeune fille… J'ai été contacté par un homme politique de la terre qui voyage beaucoup dans les colonies. Il est très atterré de constater que les projets de reconstruction qui datent de la déclaration de paix d'il y a quinze ans ont soit été arrêtés en cours de route, soit n'ont jamais vraiment commencé. Rares sont les colonies dont l'économie est vraiment repartie. Même L4 a des problèmes malgré le petit Winner. »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors, cet homme a fait appel à moi pour recréer une équipe de pilotes qui seraient aux commandes d'armures mobiles similaires aux Gundams pour contrer le gouvernement de la terre qui coupe une grande partie des subventions envoyées aux colonies. Evidemment, j'ai pensé à toi en premier. Je suis en mesure de te recréer une armure mobile à quatre-vingts pourcents identique au Deathscythe. Je n'ai malheureusement pas la science de ces types qui ont créé les Gundams pour t'en refaire un identique, mais… »

« Non, » le coupa Duo.

Howard, mais aussi l'autre homme et Hélène furent très surpris d'une telle réponse.

« Comment ça non ? »

« Je dis non parce que je ne partirai pas. Ce combat que vous projetez n'a aucun sens. Vous voulez quoi ? Attaquer le royaume de Sank avec Relena dedans dans l'idée qu'elle aura si peur des coups de canons qu'elle dira oui à vos demandes ? Désolé de te dire ça, mais les Preventers ne vous laisseront pas faire, surtout avec celui qui les dirige maintenant. »

« C'est vrai que ton ami Wufei n'est pas très coopératif. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir Howard. Le problème de cette histoire, c'est que Relena a toujours été à côté de la plaque. Elle est noyée dans son utopie de paix universelle sans se rendre compte qu'elle se fait manipuler par les gens qui travaillent avec elle. Elle est trop naïve. Tu veux du changement ? Mets son frère à sa place. Mais celui-là, personne ne sait où il est maintenant. »

Duo resta silencieux un moment avant de se retourner vers Hélène et de la tirer par le bras pour qu'elle le suive. Mais alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, la voix de Howard leur parvint, les faisant s'arrêter.

« C'est quoi ce discours Duo ? Tu as bien changé. Hilde serait partie immédiatement avec nous si je lui avais proposé une place de pilote. Elle aurait repris les commandes dans la seconde. Vous étiez si semblables, pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? »

Hélène, en plein processus d'intégration de ce qui venait d'être dit, sentit la poigne de Duo sur son bras se resserrer légèrement. Son père tourna alors la tête vers Howard et répondit avec une voix grave :

« Si Hilde était toujours en vie, pour la même raison qui me fait refuser ta proposition aujourd'hui, elle aurait dit non. »

Et il se remit en marche, entraînant Hélène avec lui et laissant Howard bouche bée par la réponse négative de Duo, mais également par la nouvelle de la mort de Hilde qu'il ignorait. Il regarda celui en qui il avait mis ses espoirs et la jeune fille s'éloigner avec un drôle de pressentiment.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre s'est beaucoup fait attendre, je m'en excuse. A la base, il devait être le dernier, mais il en devenait interminable. J'ai donc décidé de le couper en deux, vous en offrant la première partie maintenant, ce qui me laissera le temps de bien terminer cette histoire dont la fin me pose problème depuis un bon moment déjà. Je remercie chaleureusement les quelques personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews depuis le début de cette histoire. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de vous répondre, mais je tenais à vous exprimer tout de même ma gratitude. Je remercie également les personnes qui ont suivi cette histoire sans laisser de message pour l'avoir lue et, je l'espère, appréciée. En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que la fin qui approche vous conviendra. A très bientôt.

-Ephemeris-


	10. Chapitre 10

Disclaimers : Toujours pas à moi, y'a rien à faire, j'y arrive pas… Mais quand je gagne au loto, je me les achète ! Mais faudrait peut-être commencer par jouer pour gagner, ça aide… Mémo à moi-même : penser à jouer au loto !

Titre : Liens de sang

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Alors que la fin de la guerre avait séparé Heero et Duo, le conflit avec Mariemeia les fait se retrouver. Evidemment, ils ne peuvent se passer l'un de l'autre, mais plusieurs années après, un incident vient perturber leur bonheur.

Couples : 1x2x1, 2xH

Genre : J'ai bien peur d'avoir déjà exploité ce thème, mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop redondant…

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi ! Cette histoire commence entre la guerre et l'affaire Mariemeia. J'ai changé la façon dont les pilotes sont entrés dans ce deuxième conflit en occultant le fait qu'ils avaient décidé de détruire les Gundams en les envoyant vers le soleil.

* * *

Liens de sang

_Chapitre 10

* * *

_

Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement se fit en silence. Duo était fou de rage suite à cet entretient avec Howard et Hélène en était toujours abasourdie. Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte de l'appartement, Duo afficha un immense sourire lorsqu'il vit Heero, ce qui rassura ce dernier.

« Enfin vous voilà. Déjà que je me faisais du souci pour toi, je m'inquiétais vraiment en ne voyant pas revenir Hélène. Il y a eu un problème ? »

« Aucun, j'ai juste été retenu au boulot. Mon patron m'exploite, » plaisanta Duo. « Hélène avait faim, on se met à table ? »

Cette phrase fit sortir la jeune fille de ses pensées. Elle acquiesça et suivit les deux hommes dans la cuisine où la table était déjà mise. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Duo ne disait pas à Heero ce qui s'était passé sur le chemin du retour, c'était tout de même important. Mais bien que la scène l'avait choquée, repensant au sniper qui avait menacé son père, elle avait trouvé sa réaction digne d'un film d'espionnage.

Heero et Duo parlaient de tout et de rien tandis qu'Hélène, les écoutant à moitié, repensait à certaines phrases que cet homme avait dites. Il avait parlé de sa mère, il l'avait donc connue, mais ce qui l'intriguait, c'était le fait qu'il ait dit qu'elle aurait repris les commandes. Comme Duo n'avait rien dit de leur rencontre avec Howard à Heero, Hélène trouva un moyen détourné pour poser sa question sans éveiller les soupçons du jeune homme.

« Je pense à quelque chose d'un coup. Duo, tu as connu Maman pendant la guerre, lorsque tu étais pilote c'est ça ? Est-ce qu'elle était aussi pilote ? »

Cette question fit sourire Duo de nostalgie.

« Oui, pilote volontaire. Elle pilotait des armures mobiles pour l'ennemi quand je l'ai rencontrée, mais elle a vite changé de bord. Et dire qu'elle a tenté de me tuer à ce moment-là pour finir par tomber folle amoureuse de moi… »

« Je te rappelle que toi aussi, tu as tenté de me tuer la première fois qu'on s'est vu et que ça t'a pas empêché d'être dingue de moi par la suite, » ajouta Heero, un sourire aux lèvres.

Cette phrase choqua Hélène. Alors qu'elle avait été témoin d'une scène où elle avait vu son père sombre et glacial, elle se souvint du changement d'expression qui s'était effectué sur son visage à la simple vue de Heero. La réalité la frappa de plein fouet alors qu'elle se souvenait également de la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas grandi avec son père. Elle vit le regard complice qu'ils échangèrent à la suite de ces paroles, cela malgré la portée que de tels propos auraient pu avoir dans un autre contexte.

Cet homme n'avait jamais aimé sa mère comme elle l'avait aimé et cela lui faisait mal. Mais ce qui la blessait encore plus était de réaliser que sans doute, Duo ne lui portait à elle qu'un amour similaire à celui qu'il avait éprouvé pour sa mère et en rien comparable à celui qu'il portait à Heero. Elle se souvenait de chaque expression sur le visage de sa mère lorsque celle-ci lui parlait de ce fameux Duo, cet homme qui semblait tout représenter pour elle. Pourquoi les choses avaient-elles tournées ainsi ?

D'un coup, Hélène se releva et s'adressa à son père sur un ton quelque peu agressif.

« C'est quoi ces petits regards complices et ces petits sourires en coin ? Vous avez pas honte de déballer devant moi votre amour ? Je vous connais pas et j'ai pas envie d'être témoin de ce genre de choses. »

Cet éclat eut pour effet de rompre la connexion entre Heero et Duo, ce dernier lançant un regard noir à sa fille. Il se leva d'un coup à son tour, la fixant d'un œil agressif d'abord, mais ce regard mauvais se transforma et devint douloureux.

« C'est ta vengeance, c'est ça ? Tu es venue ici pour me gâcher la vie merveilleuse que je vis depuis quinze ans parce que je n'étais pas là pour te voir grandir ? Peu importe les efforts que je fais, ce n'est jamais assez, c'est ça ? »

Dès qu'elle avait prononcé sa dernière phrase, elle avait regretté d'être en mesure de seulement parler, sentiment que l'espèce de réponse que lui avait faite son père avait renforcé. Duo ne méritait pas ces mots amers qu'elle ne pensait pas. Elle s'était laissé emporter sans pouvoir se contrôler et, en plus de ses soucis qu'avait suscités leur rencontre avec Howard, elle lui en rajoutait.

Duo attendait une réponse de la part d'Hélène qui ne venait pas, mais alors qu'il allait parler de nouveau, on frappa à la porte de leur appartement, son qui suspendit le début de dispute. Heero se dirigea vers la porte pour aller ouvrir, laissant le père et la fille face à face dans la cuisine. Au loin, ils entendirent un homme parler à Heero.

« Monsieur, êtes-vous Duo Maxwell ? »

Cette simple question fit revenir en tête à ce dernier le souvenir de ce soir de pluie où Hélène avait frappé à leur porte, demandant, folle de rage, lequel d'entre eux s'appelait Duo. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se mit à parler d'une voix forte et en colère tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

« C'est quoi cette fois ? Un autre enfant caché ou bien mon père qui n'était pas mort et qui décide de débarquer juste maintenant ? »

Il s'arrêta net en voyant deux hommes à l'extérieur, vêtus d'uniformes de la police de la colonie. Sa colère disparut complètement, faisant place à un étonnement justifié. Que faisait la police chez lui, pour lui ? L'un des deux hommes, celui qui avait déjà parlé, s'adressa alors à Duo.

« Vous êtes Duo Maxwell ? »

Le garçon acquiesça et le second policier s'avança dans l'entrée jusqu'à arriver au niveau de Duo. Là, il lui attrapa les poignets qu'il lui attacha dans le dos au moyen de menottes. Pendant qu'il s'activait, l'autre policier parla de nouveau.

« Duo Maxwell, je vous arrête pour complicité d'actes terroristes. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Vous avez le droit d'engager un avocat. Si vous n'en avez pas, on vous en assignera un d'office. »

« Attendez un peu, » tenta Heero, mais un regard de la part de Duo lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas intervenir.

Les deux hommes entraînèrent ensuite Duo vers l'extérieur sous les yeux stupéfaits de Heero et d'Hélène qui avaient suivi toute la scène, impuissants. La porte fut refermée par les policiers, plongeant l'appartement dans un silence de mort qui dura quelques minutes. Heero avait l'air absent, comme si son âme avait quitté son corps, ne laissant que l'enveloppe qui la retenait debout, dans l'entrée.

Hélène sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à cette vision. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se produire, elle s'en sentait tout de même très affectée et de voir Heero dans un tel état ne fit qu'aggraver le sien. Le silence fut alors rompu par Heero qui parla d'une voix d'outre-tombe dans laquelle Hélène perçut une profonde colère, cela pour la première fois.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? Complicité d'actes terroristes ? C'était il y a quinze ans qu'il fallait venir le chercher, pas maintenant qu'on a arrêté tout ça et que je ne peux plus vivre sans lui. »

Ces dernières paroles avaient été dites sur un ton de plus en plus lugubre qui fit éclater Hélène en sanglot. Heero se retourna vers elle, remarquant tout juste sa présence que le départ forcé de Duo lui avait fait oublier. Il fit un pas vers elle, mais les paroles décousues de la jeune fille le firent s'arrêter.

« C'est pas juste… Tout ça c'est de sa faute ! Vieux sénile avec sa chemise affreuse… »

« Hélène, tu parles de qui ? »

Mais l'image d'une chemise à fleurs fit son apparition dans l'esprit de Heero.

« Howard ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-§-§-

Quinze ans… Cela faisait quinze ans qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans une cellule de prison. Bien que celle-ci n'était en rien comparable à celles de Oz pendant la guerre, le fait de se retrouver de nouveau enfermé ainsi rendait Duo anxieux. De plus, il était accusé à tort cette fois-ci, quelle ironie !

En temps de guerre, le terrorisme peut passer, on peut réussir à s'en sortir par une pirouette, ce que Duo avait fait maintes fois, mais en temps de paix, ce genre d'actions était impardonnable et cela, il en était conscient. Il avait des doutes sur les raisons de cette accusation, mais il attendait avec angoisse que l'on vienne l'interroger pour qu'il sache de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

Cela ne tarda pas. Il n'avait dû rester que deux ou trois heures dans sa cellule sans explication avant que l'on vienne le chercher. Duo fut emmené dans une pièce aux murs nus où trônaient en son centre une table et deux chaises. Il prit place sur l'une d'entre elles alors qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, habillé en civil, s'installait en face de lui.

« Monsieur Maxwell, » commença-t-il. « Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

Duo n'hésita pas dans sa réponse, ses habitudes prises pendant la guerre pour répondre sans vendre la mèche lui revenant naturellement.

« A ce qu'on m'a dit, je serais complice d'actes terroristes. »

« Niez-vous cela ? »

Duo regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux, pas du tout intimidé.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui, dans ma petite vie tranquille, pourrait s'apparenter à du terrorisme. J'imagine que pour m'accuser, vous avez enquêté sur moi et que donc, vous avez vu que je suis un honnête citoyen qui n'a rien à se reprocher. »

L'homme sourit.

« En effet, nous avons enquêté sur vous, mais nous n'avons pas étudié votre train de vie actuel, nous avons plutôt observé votre passé. »

Duo retint sa respiration, inquiet, mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Ah bon, et qu'avez-vous trouvé de si intéressant ? »

« Justement, nous n'avons rien trouvé. Pas une trace de vous, ni famille, ni parcours scolaire. Par contre, nous avons retrouvé une église et un prêtre qui portaient le même nom que vous. Un parent ? »

Duo se renfrogna, préférant ne pas répondre. L'homme eut un petit sourire devant ce silence et continua.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas cela qui nous intéresse. Monsieur Maxwell, connaissez-vous un homme qui répond au nom de Howard ? »

Cette question mit les choses au clair. L'arrestation de Duo avait bien un rapport avec sa rencontre avec Howard. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, se disant qu'il n'était pas bon de nier le lien qui les unissait, il exposa une partie de la vérité.

« Oui, je connais, enfin, je connaissais un homme qui s'appelait Howard. Nous avons eu l'occasion de travailler à la réparation d'armures mobiles ensemble pendant la guerre. D'ailleurs, la ferraillerie où je travaille porte son nom. C'est un peu un hommage que j'ai voulu lui rendre. Il m'a appris beaucoup de choses pendant cette période. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que nous avons arrêté cet homme, qui tient un rôle dans une organisation terroriste, et qu'il avait votre nom, l'adresse de votre travail et celle de votre appartement dans la poche. »

Duo retint un soupir d'exaspération. Il ne pouvait pas croire Howard si inconscient. Déjà qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se laisser arrêter par la police, il s'était fait arrêté avec son nom et son adresse dans la poche. Alors que l'homme attendait une réaction de la part de Duo, ce dernier préféra garder le silence, ne voyant pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire sans se nuire pour le moment. L'homme reprit alors.

« Je vous pose donc la question : collaborez-vous avec cette organisation ou en avez-vous eu l'intention ? »

Là-dessus, ce n'était même pas la peine de mentir, sa réponse était claire.

« Ecoutez, la vie que je mène aujourd'hui me plaît et en plus, j'ai découvert il y a peu que j'avais une fille qui vit maintenant chez moi. Vous croyez vraiment que je pourrais avoir envie de foutre tout ça en l'air ? Je sais que mon cas peut paraître louche étant donné qu'avant la déclaration de paix, je n'existais pas administrativement, mais cela est en grande partie à cause de la guerre. Cette guerre, j'en ai grandement souffert, comme vous sans doute et tant de gens, je n'ai pas envie qu'un autre conflit se déclenche et si l'on me proposait d'en faire partie, je refuserais. »

L'homme écouta avec un visage neutre, mais scrutateur. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Duo attendit le jugement, quelque peu inquiet tout de même, malgré son innocence. Mais l'homme ne dit rien. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et fit venir un policier qui ramena Duo à sa cellule.

-§-§-

« Mais Duo a refusé son offre et on est partis. Pourquoi, du moment qu'il a refusé, il a été arrêté ? »

Hélène était dans tous ses états, à la limite de la panique, et de voir Heero sans réaction ne faisait qu'aggraver son état. Le jeune homme avait écouté attentivement ce qui s'était passé, comprenant toute l'histoire, mais ne s'en trouvant pas plus soulagé. En fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller dans le fauteuil où il était assis.

« Pourquoi Howard, pourquoi vouloir encore le mêler à tes histoires… »

Quinze ans en arrière, dans une telle situation, il aurait pris les commandes de son Gundam sans perdre une minute et serait allé le faire évader, mais ils n'étaient plus en temps de guerre et les Gundams avaient disparu. Heero devait faire face à cette situation en tant que civil impuissant par rapport à l'autorité représentée par la police. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre, lui et Hélène, de savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de Duo.

Mais la jeune fille ne se sentait pas d'attendre sans rien faire. En plus de ne pas apprécier le fait que son père ait été emmené comme un criminel alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, elle s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé comme elle l'avait fait juste avant l'arrivée des policiers. Les mots qu'elle avait dits, elle ne les pensait pas vraiment, cela n'était qu'une pointe de ressentiment qui avait ressurgi à la suite de toutes ces émotions. Mais ce ressentiment, il n'existait plus, il n'avait plus de raison d'être.

Elle se repassait la scène dont elle avait été témoin entre Duo et Howard, de cette lumière rouge sur la poitrine de son père jusqu'à son visage sombre qui s'était déguisé en rentrant dans l'appartement. Puis, elle sembla réaliser quelque chose ; sur le coup, elle avait mal pris ce sourire que Duo avait adressé à son amant en passant la porte, mais elle se rendait compte à cet instant qu'il avait agi ainsi pour éviter que Heero s'inquiète. A elle, Duo s'était permis de montrer son visage soucieux, mais c'était sans doute parce qu'elle était déjà au courant et que donc, il n'avait pas à cacher son trouble en sa présence.

Cela, après cette réflexion, lui fit presque plaisir. Si son père en était arrivé à un point où il était en mesure de lui montrer ses faiblesses, n'était-ce pas là un pas vers elle ? Puis, un autre détail la frappa. Elle se souvint de cette réponse que Duo avait faite à Howard lorsque ce dernier avait proclamé que Hilde aurait repris les commandes immédiatement.

_« Si Hilde était toujours en vie, pour la même raison qui me fait refuser ta proposition aujourd'hui, elle aurait dit non. »_

Cette raison dont Duo avait parlé, c'était elle. C'était pour ne pas la mettre en danger ou la priver de son père que Duo avait refusé. Hélène en eut presque envie de pleurer. Elle se sentait tellement idiote d'un seul coup. Son père l'aimait, il l'aimait au point de refuser une mission qui, sans enfant, il aurait sans doute accepté avec plaisir, tout cela pour elle.

« Je suis vraiment trop bête ! » s'exclama-t-elle, faisant ainsi relever les yeux à Heero.

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda-t-il, l'air blasé.

Cette expression attrista Hélène, mais elle répondit tout de même, passant outre cela.

« En fait, Duo m'a toujours aimée, je n'ai jamais été vraiment un poids non désiré pour lui. »

Cette réflexion fit froncer les sourcils au jeune homme.

« Et tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ? C'est vrai que ça a été dur à digérer, pour lui comme pour moi, mais ce qui a été difficile pour lui, ce n'était pas d'accepter le fait qu'il avait une fille, c'était d'accepter le fait qu'il n'avait pas été mis au courant et que sans le vouloir vraiment, il avait fait souffrir Hilde. Tu as basé ton jugement sur des idées fausses et on en voit maintenant le résultat. »

Il ne put continuer, les mots qu'il voulait ajouter ne pouvant plus sortir à cause de l'émotion. Il repensait à tous les états d'esprit qu'ils avaient traversés, lui et Duo, depuis l'arrivée d'Hélène et c'était plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait en supporter et l'idée que son amant était à cet instant dans une cellule n'arrangeait rien.

Voyant la détresse de Heero, Hélène s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé. Doucement, elle passa son bras autour du cou du jeune homme qui tourna un peu la tête vers elle pour la regarder.

« Pour toi aussi, ça a été difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses que je te l'ai volé en quelque sorte, mais je t'assure que même s'il m'a fait une place dans son cœur, la tienne n'a pas changé. Et j'ai l'impression que ça, ça ne pourra jamais changer. »

Heero ne put se retenir davantage et s'effondra dans les bras d'Hélène, en pleurs. Il n'avait jamais été consolé de la sorte par une femme, ou par une autre personne que Duo, mais il retrouvait chez elle les mêmes sensations, à quelques détails près, que lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les bras de Duo. Il avait l'impression que cette petite fille de quinze ans pouvait le protéger du monde extérieur. Puis, lorsque sa respiration fut revenue à la normale, il entendit la petite voix d'Hélène s'élever dans la pièce.

« Dis Heero… Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? »

Sans le dire, il fut heureux d'avoir entendu cela. Il n'aurait jamais osé proposer une telle chose, sachant tous les sous-entendus que cela aurait pu provoquer, mais si cela venait d'elle, il n'y avait pas de problème. De plus, lui-même ne se sentait pas de rester seul cette nuit, sans Duo. La présence de sa fille lui suffirait, cette fille qui en était devenue un peu la sienne aussi.

Tous les deux furent réveillés le lendemain matin par la sonnerie du téléphone beaucoup plus stridente à cette heure que d'ordinaire. En effet, il n'était que six heures lorsque Heero se leva pour aller décrocher le combiné, Hélène non loin de lui.

« Allô ? »

« Monsieur Yuy ? Excusez-moi de vous déranger si tôt. Je suis le commissaire Marshall. C'est moi qui ai eu en main l'affaire concernant Duo Maxwell. »

Heero ne répondit rien, plus sombre que jamais et effrayant presque Hélène. Le commissaire, face au silence de son interlocuteur, continua.

« Après enquête, nous n'avons rien trouvé d'assez convainquant pour maintenir les accusations contre Duo Maxwell et nous allons le libérer dans l'heure qui vient. Etes-vous en mesure de venir le chercher ? »

A cette deuxième intervention, le visage de Heero s'éclaira d'un coup. Il demanda à quelle heure il devait se présenter et raccrocha, heureux. Sans attendre, il expliqua ce qu'il venait d'entendre à Hélène qui en fut aussi heureuse que lui. Ils se changèrent rapidement avant de se mettre en route vers le poste de police.

-§-§-

« Voilà vos affaires. Veuillez contrôler et signer comme quoi tout vous a été remis. »

Duo regarda dans la grande enveloppe qu'on lui avait tendue, récupéra son portefeuille, ses clés et sa montre avant de signer la feuille qu'on lui présenta.

« Les charges contre moi sont donc complètement abandonnées ? Je peux rentrer chez moi ? »

« Oui, excusez-nous pour le dérangement occasionné. »

Duo se sentait bouillir, mais il se retint de faire un scandale. Le dérangement occasionné ? L'accuser d'actes terroristes sans réelle preuve, le faire dormir en prison et l'interroger comme un criminel alors qu'il n'en était plus un et sachant que de vrais criminels étaient en liberté le révoltait. Il se rappelait de ses actes pendant la guerre où il ne s'était presque jamais fait attraper et où, ces quelques rares fois où on l'avait pris, il s'en était tiré sans vraies complications. De plus, il s'imaginait Heero et Hélène à la maison, en train de se faire du mauvais sang pour lui et cela le rendait fou de rage.

Mais il se retint, il ne prononça pas un mot de plus et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie. En descendant les quelques marches qui séparaient la porte d'entrée du trottoir, il fut ébloui par la lumière du soleil matinal, mais une fois que ses yeux se furent habitués à cette luminosité, il aperçut, à quelques mètres devant lui, son amant et sa fille qui semblaient l'attendre. Mais alors qu'il allait les saluer avant de se diriger vers eux, il vit Hélène courir vers lui et se jeter dans ses bras. Surpris, il l'attrapa tout de même et lui rendit son étreinte.

« J'ai été trop bête, pardon. J'ai agi comme une imbécile. Pardonne-moi Papa. Je t'aime, je t'aime ! »

La surprise mêlée à l'émotion que ces paroles firent à Duo lui coupa le souffle. Sa fille l'aimait, elle l'aimait et elle voulait être aimée en retour. Il la serra fort contre lui en lui caressant le dos.

« Je t'aime aussi, Hélène. Et je crois que je t'aime encore plus maintenant que tu m'as appelé Papa. »

Hélène rougit à ces mots, mais dans leur position, Duo ne pouvait le voir et cela la rassurait. Elle renforça son étreinte, vraiment heureuse de retrouver son père. Heero s'approcha alors à son tour et caressa doucement la joue de son amant alors que les deux hommes échangeaient un regard soulagé.

« Ils ne t'ont pas trop mal traité là-dedans ? »

Duo eut un sourire à cette question.

« Ne t'en fais pas Heero, on n'est plus en guerre et ce n'est pas Oz qui m'a attrapé cette fois. »

Bien que Heero était conscient de ce fait, les mauvais souvenirs qu'ils partageaient en tant qu'anciens soldats terroristes l'avaient hanté pendant toute cette période d'incarcération, mais d'avoir Duo devant lui ainsi chassa toutes ces pensées noires. Après s'être retrouvés, ils reprirent à trois le chemin pour retourner à leur appartement.

-§-§-

**Trois ans plus tard**

« Hélène, on va être en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas un peu ! »

« Laisse-moi deux minutes Papa, ma coiffure ne veut pas tenir. »

Duo soupira d'exaspération.

« Voilà ce que c'est d'avoir les cheveux longs. Ta mère l'avait bien compris et elle les gardait courts. »

Hélène sortit de la salle de bain, sa longue robe verte un peu de travers.

« Et c'est toi qui me dit un truc pareil ? Je te ferai remarquer que tu as les cheveux plus longs que moi ! »

Duo ricana.

« Oui mais moi, je me coiffe de façon simple et on ne me dira jamais rien vu que je suis un homme. »

Hélène fronça les sourcils.

« Vraiment, Maman et toi, vous vous êtes ratés quand vous m'avez fait. Vous auriez pu vous arranger pour que je sois un garçon, ça m'aurait évité plein de problèmes. »

« Oui, c'est ça. C'est Alex qui serait content d'entendre ça. Mais bon, plutôt que de râler sur le fait d'être une fille, dépêche-toi ou ta cérémonie de remise de diplôme va commencer sans toi. »

La jeune fille, revenant soudainement à la réalité, se précipita de nouveau dans la salle de bain pour arranger sa coiffure. Entre temps, Heero les avait rejoins.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je commence à en avoir marre de vous attendre. »

« C'est pas moi ! » s'exclama Duo en levant les mains d'un air innocent.

« En tout cas, je suis toujours en train d'en attendre un. Quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre. Décidément, il y a pas moyen de dire le contraire, vous êtes bien père et fille. »

Duo se renfrogna un peu, détournant la tête, légèrement vexé. Cette attitude fit sourire Heero qui s'approcha de son amant pour le prendre par la taille. Ce contact fit tourner à tête à Duo qui se retrouva très près du visage de son amant. Toute forme d'animosité disparut à cette vision et il se laissa embrasser par son amant avec plaisir. Mais ce moment de tendresse fut interrompu par Hélène qui les bouscula un peu avant de s'exclamer :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? C'est pas le moment pour ce genre de choses ! A cause de vous, je vais être en retard ! »

Les deux garçons se séparèrent, outrés, et Duo s'écria :

« Oh, ça c'est trop fort ! Ca fait une heure qu'on t'attend et tu oses dire… »

« Pas le temps, faut y aller ! » le coupa Hélène avant de courir vers la porte d'entrée, suivie de ses deux pères.

Ils prirent le chemin de l'école qu'avait fréquentée Hélène pendant trois ans et où elle avait terminé sa scolarité. Le soleil artificiel de la colonie brillait et donnait une jolie couleur bleue au ciel. Une fois arrivés à l'école, la jeune fille et ses deux pères furent accueillis par Alex qui, bien entendu, les attendait depuis un petit moment déjà.

« J'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais ! » s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru aussi. Heero n'en finissait plus de se préparer ! » ajouta Hélène sans regarder derrière pour voir l'expression de l'intéressé.

Ce dernier se contenta d'ouvrir de grands yeux en entendant cela et, tournant la tête vers Duo, il dit calmement :

« Pourquoi ça me retombe dessus maintenant ? »

« Cherche pas, ça pourrait être pire après, » lui répondit Duo sur un air faussement angoissé.

Sur ces paroles, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et suivirent les autres parents qui venaient voir la fin de la scolarité de leurs enfants tandis qu'Alex et Hélène allaient rejoindre les autres diplômés de l'école. Duo, observant sa fille monter sur l'estrade pour s'emparer de son diplôme, sentit une fierté que jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ressentir. Encore une fois, il avait la preuve que les liens de sang étaient plus forts que tout.

* * *

-FIN-

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je sais que cette fin s'est beaucoup faite attendre et je m'en excuse, mais alors que le chapitre était presque terminé, j'ai beaucoup hésité sur la fin. En fait, j'ai une foule d'idées pour continuer cette histoire, mais je suis dans l'incapacité de le faire en ce moment. Je mets donc une point plus ou moins final à cette histoire, avec une fin qui laisse sous-entendre une suite, pour pouvoir la reprendre lorsque j'aurais un peu plus de temps libre. Ainsi, vous ne restez pas sur votre fin et moi non plus !

En attendant la suite, je vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette histoire, en espérant vous retrouver bientôt ! Merci de me lire.

-Ephemeris-


End file.
